Baby Drama
by BLKROS300
Summary: When Yamamoto and Gokudera go pick up Tsuna for school; they find him passed out on his bathroom floor.  After having him checked over by Shamal, Tsuna finds out that he's pregnant.  There's just one problem: One, he's a guy and Two, he doesn't know
1. I'M PREGNANT! NO WAY!

**Baby Drama**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of KHR all rights go to the original creator of the series but if I did own it. It would be Hibari x Tsuna forever.

Pairings: TsunaX?

Chapter One: I'M PREGNANT! NO WAY!

"Tsu-kun! You'd better get up it's almost time for school," yelled Nana as she was preparing breakfast for the new, but seeing she wasn't getting a response she walked up the stairs to her only son's room to see why. Upon opening his door she saw that her son was still sleeping so she decided to wake him up before he was late for school. "Mou, Tsu-kun it's almost time for school you need to get up before you're late." She said as she was shaking him to wake up.

"Mmm…five more minutes..."Tsuna sleepily said. Opening his eyes to see his mother picking up the scattered parts of his school uniform on his his uniform on the side of his bed she tries to get her son up yet again, this time more successful. "Tsu-kun, come on your friends are going to be here soon." Nana said. "Ok, Kaa-san I'll just take a quick bath before I go."Tsuna said trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, getting up to walk towards the bathroom. "Hai, hai I'll save you some breakfast before you go." Nana replied happily at the cute face he makes trying to come to from his disturbed sleep.

'Ah, I really don't feel so good. I feel like I'm going to pass out any minute…' Tsuna thought as he was stumbling to get to the bathroom '…maybe I shouldn't go to school after all.' He thought upon reaching his destination. Deciding it was probably just a cold, he continued to head to the shower turning it on waiting for the water to get at just the right temperature. While he was waiting he resumed taking off his clothes, first taking off his shirt but was soon hit with a new wave nausea resulting in him stumbling more causing him to fall over in between the sink and the toilet. Trying to get up, the nausea becomes too much and finds himself puking everything in his stomach before he succumbs to the pain and nausea.

Meanwhile…

Humming cheerfully back down the stairs after accomplishing her task of waking her son up for school, Nana makes her way back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast for the new additions to her family. However she stopped after hearing someone knocking on the door, reaching and opening the door she is met with Tsuna's two best friends.

"Ah, Yamamoto, Gokudera good morning. You're here early; come in Tsu-kun should almost be ready. Would you like anything to drink or a quick bite to eat before you go?" Nana asked thoughtfully.

"Good Morning, Judaime's Mother," Gokudera replies with a smile while bowing several times," thank you for letting us into your home."

"Ah ha ha, good morning Sawada-san," Yamamoto said with his usual cheerfulness while scratching the back of his head, "thanks for the offer, but we need to get to school early for a student assembly the Disciplinary Committee has planned."

"Oi! Baseball-freak don't insult Judaime's mother like that!"Gokudera exclaimed in anger. "Ma ma, Gokuderalets just go inside and wait for Tsuna, neh." Yamamoto calmly stated. After their small quarrel they eventually entered the house and followed Nana into the kitchen where they were greeted by more 'good mornings' by the other household members,afterwards they sat around the kitchen table as they waited for Tsuna.

"Hmm… I wonder what's taking Dame-Tsuna so long." Stated Reborn seeing it was almost time for school and his student had yet to make his appearance.

"Ara, that's strange I woke him up a few minutes ago…," Nana replied thinking about while holding her spatula close to her face" ,if I remember he was heading to the bathroom to take a bath before school."

"I'll go check on Judaime!" Gokudera declared.

"Yosh, I'll go with you, besides if we don't hurry we'll definitely be 'bitten to death' by Hibari" Yamamoto said as he was playing with Lambo and I-pin.

"I don't need your help Baseball-freak, besides it's my duty as Judaime's right –hand man that I should go and check on him." Gokudera growled at him. "Maa it'll be easier if the both us go, neh." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Seeing as how no one was going to win the one-sided argument between the two guardians Reborn decided to go ahead of the them to check on his 'useless' student while also contemplating his new training program he would have to suffer. Reaching the door he slams the door open with the two guardians soon behind him.

"Oi! Dame-Tsunaget of bed before I shoot you…" Reborn threatened before he noticed that his student was nowhere to be seen.

"JUDAIME! Please forgive me for coming into your room without permission! I'm sor... eh? Judaime?"

"Hey, do you guys hear that, its sounds like the shower is on." Yamamoto stated.

"Maman did say that Tsuna, was going to take a shower before school," Reborn said, "but I doubt it'd take him this long. Better if we go check."

Making their way to the bathroom they could indeed hear the shower running. Thinking it was suspicious they knocked on the door hoping that their friend and student would put their uneasiness to rest and open the door. But when no one answered they found it suspicious and so from knocking it went to banging on the door with Reborn and the two guardians calling out to Tsuna.

"Oi Tsuna can you hear us."

"Judaime! Are you in there? Please open up."

"Dame-Tsuna open up before I blow this door open."

Again hearing no response the individuals grew more concerned about their friend's well-being. Taking the initiative the self-proclaimed right-hand man to VongolaDemico tries to open the door, turning the handlehe tries to open the door.

"Eh, it won't open all the way; I think something is blocking it."

"Try to open it wider, and try to see what's blocking it."

"Hai! Reborn-san."

Trying again with more success he manages to squeeze his head through. But once he did the sight before him shocked him as he saw his precious Judaime passed out on the floor and getting paler by the second.

"JUDAIME!"

"Gokudera what's wrong?"

"Damn it! Something's wrong its Judaime he passed out on the floor! I can't get to him without hitting him with the door."

"Gokudera stand back. Yamamoto take out your sword and cut down the door."

Exchanging worried glances at each other Yamamoto attacks the door, revealing the brunet sprawled out on the floor who'd been obviously throwing up before he passed out.

"TSUNA/JUDAIME!"

Acting fast Gokudera reaches the brunet first and cradles him begging for him to open his eyes, meanwhile Reborn leans in closer to the unconscious brunet checking his vitals. All the while, Yamamoto can only watch as his friend's breathing becoming shallower and shallower.

"How is he, kid."

"This isn't good, his pulse is weak and his breathing is becoming shallow by the second. I'll call Shamal to come over," Reborn said, "I'll tell Maman, Tsuna won't be going to school today, in the meantime take Tsuna back to his room."

"Hai! Reborn-san." Gokudera said worriedly.

Scooping up the frail brunet, Gokudera carries him back to his room and lays him gently on his bed. All the while Yamamoto looks for a shirt for Tsuna to wear, as Gokudera stays by his boss watching as his breathing becomes almost non-existent. After changing him, they both sat in silence watching their boss's sleeping figure.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Stupid baseball-freak, of course, Judaimes going to be alright he's strong."

"Yeah, you're right Tsuna's strong, he's probably just tired."

TIMESKIP…

"Damn that bastard! How dare he make me go to school especially when Judaime needs me right now." growled Gokudera.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera we were late coming to school after a least we weren't 'bitten to death' by Hibari-sempai." Yamamoto stated

"And why the hell are you following me baseball-freak! Don't you have something better to do?"

"Tsuna's my friend too…" Yamamoto said before his smile changing to frown; "besides I want to make sure he's ok especially after what happened this morning."

As the two guardians head back to the Sawada residence in silence remembering what had happened that morning. As much as they wanted to stay by Tsuna's side they were forced by Reborn to return to school no matter how much they protested. However Reborn assured that Shamal would be able to take care of Tsuna while they were at school. As they were nearing the house they heard a familiar scream.

"HIEEEEEEEE! NO WAY!"

Once they heard that scream they ran the rest of the way to the house, entering the residence they made their way to the brunet's bedroom, they burst their way into his room.

"TSUNA!/JUDAIME!"

What they found was a pissed off Shamal, a Reborn who was smirking on Shamal's shoulder, and Nana who was fretting happily over a very flustered and embarrassed Tsuna who was sitting on his bed as he was rubbing his stomach with his hand in circles staring at it in disbelief.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to tell your father." Nana giggled to herself as she ran out Tsuna's room, "I'm going to call him right now and tell him the good news."

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated with a smirk.

"Right, so can I go now, it's bad enough I had to treat a guy." Said a slightly pissed Shamal.

"Eh, Judaime are you ok? Did that damn doctor do something to you?"

"I'm…I'm…", struggling to say the words, Tsuna blushed realizing he'd be telling his two best friends something that would change their very friendship; but before he could Reborn already ruined it.

"Dame-Tsuna, is pregnant."

"RE-REBORN! I could've told them!"

Looking back at his friends, expecting them to freak out, was instead surprised by their reaction. Rather than giving him disappointed looks or calling him crazy, seeing as he's a guy to begin with and not suppose to be able to even conceive a child Gokudera and Yamamoto surprisingly took it well. Technically, Yamamoto took it better than Gokudera.

"Judaime, please forgive me I'm sorry! I've failed as your right-hand man, I couldn't even protect your innocence! Please forgive me! I'll accept any punishment." Gokudera pleaded as he kept hitting his head on the floor in front of Tsuna's bed.

"Ha-haha…Congratulations, Tsuna." Yamamoto exclaimed happily as wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder while Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera from hurting himself any further.

"Eh, Gokudera stop you're hurting yourself. Please stop."

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, there's something I wanna know."

"Yeah, what is it Reborn?"

"Who's the father?"

At that, Tsuna's face heated up turning a bright, red color, as he started twiddling his fingers contemplating how to tell them the truth.

"Well, you see…", Tsuna started saying nervously ,"I-I don't know."

O.k. well that's all for I hope you like it.

Please review this is my very first fanfic and I don't know if I should continue or just give up now, so yea that's all for now.

Peace


	2. How it Started Part One

Yay! I was so excited when people actually liked it, if anything I was a little shocked didn't think you guys would like it. I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, following or favorite the story. I did change the rating to M instead of T just because of this chapter.

O.k. just a couple notes before I start…

One: Tsuna is about 6 ½ weeks pregnant

Two: This contains smut, so yeah…uhm there's that (I've never written smut or yaoi so this was hard so if you don't like it tell me so I can do better since I have to do another for the next character.)

I'm sorry it took so long I was going to upload Tuesday but I had a hard time trying to write this

I think that's it for now.

**Chapter Two: How It Happened**

It's been a couple days since Tsuna found out that he's pregnant and unfortunately he still had no idea how to tell 'them' about the situation; rather he's more scared at what their reaction would be. 'Aaahh…how am I suppose explain this to them now.' Tsuna mentally sighed as he was resting in bed, since his morning sickness made it impossible for him to go to. However, he was starting to feel better, if only a little. So he would be able to go to school tomorrow, but he had no idea how he was going to confront Hibari at school, not to mention there was still another person involved that he would have to talk to. But Tsuna decided it was probably best if he spoke to them separately seeing as how everytime they saw each other they'd try to kill each other.

It seemed that no matter how many times he tried to think of a good way to tell Hibari the news, he kept coming back to that night that started this whole mess.

_Flashback:  
>It started as a Christmas party. What started out as a small party at his house ended up with him and his friends going to an extravagant hotel for big celebration with not only his friends but Vongola Nono and his guardians as well as the Varia, the Shimon Famiglia, Dino, and CEDEF, and even the Arcobaleno. <em>

_After a few words from Nono, the party began with a feast fit for royalty. Everything ssemed to be going smoothly, well as smooth as it could get if only for a first few minutes; it wasn't that long after Nono's speech that a fight broke out between the Varia and Tsuna's own guardians which led to a food fight disaster. Fortunately, they managed to salvage what was left and ate what they could. It wasn't long before they started to feel something was off it wasn't till they realized that some of the food had been affected by Bianchi's poison cooking, but rather than feeling sick, they felt themselves get lost in a drunken stupor. Because of it, everyone was ten times wilder than normal, well everyone except Hibari, seeing as how he noticed before anyone but didn't say a word seeing as how their all weak herbivores in his mind. What he didn't realize is that if he had said something then he wouldn't have had Tsuna drunkenly trying to seduce him._

"_Neh, *hic*Hi-hibari~", why aren't you *hic*joining e-everyone else*hic*, haha", Tsuna slurred slightly._

"_Go away, herbivore before I bite you to death." Hibari said in annoyance, showing his tonfas trying to scare him so he could be left alone in his solitary._

"_~Mou~ Hibari*hic* always so serious~" said an intoxicated Tsuna."I know…haha~*hic*maybe Hibari-saan needs a hug~" Tsuna started staggering closer and closer to Hibari, noticing this Hibari moved into a fighting stance and aimed to attack Tsuna's head. Somehow Tsuna managed to dodge the hit to his head and swayed to the side to get closer to Hibari but instead ended up losing his footing fell to the floor with him on top of Hibari. _

_Despite the murderous aura that Hibari was emitting, the brunet seemed unaffected by it and decided to lean down and bear hug the prefect. _

"_HAHAHA~ Hibari-san is *hic* so warm…mmmm~"_

"_Herbivore. GET OFF. "_

"_Mmm…I don't wanna~"_

"_Tch.."_

_Getting tired of the brunet's drunken defiance, he tries to stand but Tsuna doesn't loosen his tight grip from Hibari. _

_Hibari had finally had enough of Tsuna's antics, so since he couldn't reach his tonfa so he decided to knock him out using his fists. Tsuna dodged again by accident to reach the half-empty cup of the strange liquid that everyone else had to drink. And forced what was left down Hibari's throat._

_It had only taken a few seconds before Hibari started to feel strange, swirling emotions coursing through his body. That's when he had realized he had probably drunk the same thing the others had drunk that was making them act so weird. _

_The last thing he remembered before his drunken emotions took over was Tsuna's soft pink lips._

_A Few Minutes Later… _

_It started with a drunk kiss. _

_Then they ended up in the hotel hallway, kissing passionately going from one side to the other both trying to dominate the other. However, Tsuna eventually gave in to Hibari's roughness and Hibari gladly took over. _

_As they continued to explore each other's mouth, eventually Tsuna pulled back for air and put his hands on either side of Hibari's face and began to gently kiss his and lick his lips as he stared into his dark, sensual eyes. Tsuna then began to kiss his entire face trailing small kisses starting from his forehead down to cheeks ending at his neck. _

"_..mmm…Hibari…"_

_Hibari returned to the rough kissing and forced his tongue back into Tsuna's mouth. After a few more minutes of kissing, Tsuna started to lose all feeling in his legs, noticing this Hibari grabbed hold of Tsuna's legs and pulled them around his waist. Wanting more privacy Hibari took Tsuna to the first hotel room he could find, kicked the door open, and continued the kissing till they fell on the bed. Hibari then continued to try to take Tsuna's shirt off but got frustrated so he ripped it open not caring as each button flew everywhere, as he explored his small chest till his hands found their way to his small pink nipples. He dove onto his left nipple and started to suck and lick it. _

_Tsuna moaned in enjoyment, so Hibari took it further and bit into it._

"_aaahhh…ngh…Hibariii"_

_Seeing as how the brunet also liked this, Hibari took it as a sign to go even rougher, causing Tsuna to only moan louder. After giving his left nipple a good workout, he switched to the right one and began an assault on it. After working both of his nipples to a state of rawness, Hibari returned to the passionate kissing they were enjoying before, starting on his lips, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity and eventually broke apart when they both had a desperate need for air; even then Hibari continued to kiss him down to his neck and eventually turned to biting at his neck causing Tsuna to moan yet again. _

"…_more…Hibari…I want more…"_

"_hmph…impatient are we…just a little more…"_

_Hibari returned to kissing and biting Tsuna, starting from his neck moving down to his torso and ending down to his bellybutton, marking Tsuna as his own. Looking back up at Tsuna, he smirks as his hands make their way into his pants into the brunet's briefs and wraps his hands around the smaller male's already hard member._

"_All we've been doing is kissing and you're already this hard."_

"_aaaaahhh… Hibari-san…please…"_

_Smirking to himself, Hibari removes the last of Tsuna's clothes as well as his own, and began to stroke the younger male's member till it started leaking pre-cum. He then dove down till his lips met the other's tip and began to place butterfly kisses which led to licking the brunet's entire length. Leaving Tsuna groaning in satisfaction from Hibari's ministration, he could only feel himself getting closer over the edge. _

"_Hibari-saaaan…aah…I'm g-gonna…"_

_Understanding what he'd said Hibari decided to take Tsuna's whole length his mouth and started to bob up and down its entirety, until he felt a slight pulse, which caused Tsuna to arch his back as he screamed the other's name as he released into Hibari's mouth. As Hibari continued to drink what was left of the brunet's release he saw that Tsuna was still unsatisfied seeing as how although the brunet had just realeased his member was still hard, which only left him amused._

"_*hah…hah*H-Hiba…ri …"_

_Hibari began to stroke the brunet up and down as he ran his other hand over his chest. Causing the brunet to groan in delight again; wanting to speed things up he scooped up some of his cum and proceeded to slip a finger at his entrance. The brunet moaned in pleasure as the prefect moved his finger inside and soon enough began sliding a second finger continuing to move them around. After a few moments of teasing he took his fingers out and Tsuna could only whine in displeasure. _

"…_ngh…d-don't s-st-stop…"_

"_Just a little longer…"_

_Hibari spread Tsuna's legs further apart, aligning his own member against his entrance. Slowly inserting himself, all the while Tsuna had never felt something so much pain. It took a few reassuring words from Hibari telling him to relax and that it would be more pleasurable if once he did. So he tried to relax as much as possible as Hibari kept inching his way in until he was finally sheathed completely in. After a few seconds of letting Tsuna adjust he began to thrust slowly working it until he reached a steady rhythm. Tsuna wraps his arms around Hibari's neck trying to make Hibari enter him deeper, kissing excitedly as bucked into Hibari's steady rhythm feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm. _

_Sensing this Hibari quickened his pace and started stroking Tsuna's member feeling his own release also coming. As the thrusts became more rougher, faster, and deeper, Tsuna began to shake as he released, Hibari following suit as he rode out his orgasm. _

_After releasing they continued grinding against each others' body, kissing passionately once again despite how messy they both were they couldn't seem to be rid of the stirring sensations they were feeling and do they started again. And again. And again, until they eventually fell asleep._

_Next Morning…_

"_Mmmm…", Tsuna woke up tired, more tired than any of Reborn's training. After a seconds of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked around trying to figure out where he was._

'_**Where am I… this isn't my room..'**__ still looking around his surroundings his eyes stopped when he noticed there was movement next to him, in the same bed he was in. Taking a closer look he could only see a mop of black hair seeing as how the other person's face was covered by the blanket. He takes the initiative and removes the blankets only to jump back in surprise._

"_HIIIIEEEE*SLAP*", Tsuna slapped his mouth shut with both hands, unfortunately because of the shock he fell of the bed, butt first and yelped in pain again from the force of the fall._

'_**No way! why is Hibari-san in the same bed as me? And why can't I remember anything from last night!'**_

_Getting back up he noticed something even worse after trying to ease the pain on his bum. _

_HE WAS NAKED. _

_Looking back at Hibari, he saw that he was naked too. Tsuna's eyes widened when looked at his body closer noticing dry, white thick lines trailing over not only his body but Hibari's too. _

'_**What the hell did we do last night!' **_

_Sitting back down against the bed, he could only sulk trying to figure out what had happened that was until his hyper intuition warned him something bad was going to happen._

"_Herbivore."_

_Looking behind him, he saw the fearsome prefect emitting the most deadly aura he had never seen before. _

"_Ha-ha-ha…G-Good M-Mo-Morning, Hibari-s-s-san…" Tsuna said nervously._

"_KAMIKOROSU"_

_15 minutes later…_

_After Hibari literally almost bit him to death and left a half-dead Tsuna on the hotel floor; Tsuna just took that as Hibari's way of saying that NO ONE must ever know what they did last night._

DONE

OK so Hibari was always going to be one of the possible fathers but can you guess the next one. Please review and let me know how I did because I like to know how I did. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. How It Started Part Two

Sorry it took me a while to write this. I came down with the flu and didn't feel like doing anything except sleep, sleep, and more sleep. It also didn't help that my 10 month old niece thinks it's funny to hit me with my cell phone on the head, because she thinks it's funny.

I was really scared about the last chapter considering I had to write lemon so thanks to everyone who reviewed it really makes me want to keep writing.

So here's the third chapter and final possible baby daddy.( sorry there's no more. Maybe I'll do another story with Yamamoto….hmmm…)

So yeah enjoy

**Chapter Three: How it Happened Part. 2**

_Tsuna awoke to pain enough to last him a lifetime. Though he couldn't exactly blame Hibari for being so mad at him, he didn't have to beat him up so bad considering they were both drunk. So it wasn't completely his fault. After a few minutes of waiting for the pain dull down at least a little, Tsuna decided it was best to take a bath before anyone else saw the obvious evidence of last night's events displayed on his body._

_Picking up his scattered clothes, he limps his way to the bathroom for a much needed bath. After filling the tub at the right temperature he slipped in slowly, allowing the water to relax his aching muscles. "Aaahh….that's so much better…mmm" _

_Never has a bath ever felt this good, it was like the soothing waters were just washing away all the problems away. There's nothing that could possibly ruin this relaxing moment._

_Until._

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"_Eh.."_

'_Wonder who that could be…maybe it's the cleaning maid or worse this room's owner. Aaahhh….what do I do?'_

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"_A-Ano…I'm sorry about the mess in your room… I promise to clean it up…"_

"…"

'_Did they leave? Maybe I should hurry and leave.'_

_Tsuna started to get out of the bathtub after deciding he had washed up enough that his friends wouldn't notice the obvious marks and stains from last night's events. However when he went to reach the towel he left hanging off to the side of the bathtub he noticed it was gone, so he tried looking for his clothes next and noticed they were also gone. _

"_Eh….," Tsuna says confused. 'I know I brought a towel and my clothes? So how the heck did I misplace it, maybe I'm just not looking hard enough…'_

_Unfortunately while he was looking for his missing clothes and towel he failed to notice the ominous mist flame creeping into the bathroom and into the bathtub. _

"_Darn it, why can't I find it."_

_It wasn't until he started hearing the bubbling sounds from the bathtub, did he turn around only to have his feet pulled from under him and landed hard on his stomach stunned. He tried to stand up but then suddenly and aggressively he's spun by his ankles and forced on his back. Terrified beyond relief, he tries to lift his body to look down at his ankles and shocked when he sees tentacles coming from the bathtub's water wrapping themselves around his feet. _

"_HIIIEEE!... WHAT THE-….?"_

_Before he could finish, more tentacles materialize from the water and as quick as they appear soon each wrist is wrapped by the slick appendages pulling him down flat on his back. Positioned on ground, stunned by it all he suddenly feels the tentacles pull his arms outward spreading them away from his shoulders. He struggles to try and loosen from the death grip but try as he might his wrists are held in place with what feels like the weight of an elephant. Despite that he keeps trying forcefully to free himself but the tentacles are too wide and powerful._

_As he's still struggling to pull his arms free, he starts to feel the tugging of the tentacles wrapped around his ankles spreading his legs apart. Tsuna fights to keep them closed but despite his efforts, the tentacles, like thick chains, are too overpowering. His arms and legs now spread wide open leaving his nude body laid out on the floor as if trying to make a unpleasant attempt at making a snow angel._

_Tsuna can still feel the tentacles trying to tug even tighter on his arms and legs to the point that his muscles start feeling like their being stretched like rubber bands and yet the weird appendages keeps going to the point that his bones are being pulled from their sockets. He can only lay there immobile and completely at the mercy of the tentacles._

"_Ah! L-let me go, damn it!W-What do you want f-from me!" _

_The atmosphere turns into a deadly silence. The only sound Tsuna can hear was his breath, as it came in and out rapidly as he was trying to make sense of his unfortunate situation. _

_Until._

"_Ku,fu fu fu fu…"_

'_That laugh..then that means this is all…' realization suddenly hit him, when he realized he recognized that creepy laugh, there was only one person who it could belong to._

"_MUKURO!"_

_Sure enough, he appears from the mist with a mischievous grin adorning his face. Striding to the bound brunet he bends down and caresses his face mischief glistening in his mismatched eyes. _

"_M-Mukuro! I-I don't know w-what you're up to b-but let me go!" Tsuna demanded weakly._

"_Oya , this is a surprise, could it be you're actually trying to order me, after everything you've just done."_

"_Eh, what are y-you talking about?"_

"_You still don't know? Or could it be you forgot that your body belongs to me and only me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. After all, I'll be the one possessing your body soon enough not to mention, you and that damn skylark do the unthinkable by sleeping with each other in my room." Mukuro smirked as he saw fear flash through the Vongola's eyes._

"_My body doesn't belong t-to you, Mukuro. And me and Hibari were d-drunk so it's not like we meant to do it in your room. S-so let me go!"_

"_Hmmm… I don't think you are in any position to give me orders," Mukuro smirked in victory at his helpless captive," now then, shall we begin, Vongola."_

_SNAP_

_Snapping his fingers, the fun begins. On command, the tentacles lifted him over the bathtub as more tentacles sprouted from the water and as one wraps around Tsuna's waistline, another wraps around his chest three times squeezing itself cozily against him. More emerged wrapping themselves around each of his knees and pulled him further apart._

_As he lay suspended in mid air for what seemed like an eternity, Tsuna suddenly felt even more tentacles work their way up his legs and up to his groin. Just as fast it begins to wrap itself around his limp member, it starts stroke and pull on his member enticing to grow to hardness. _

"_Aaaah…s-stop p-please…ah!"_

_Powerless, his head falls back as his fear soon turns to pleasure; as his limbs that are stretched to their limits soon become accustomed to their confinement. Tsuna rapidly finds himself panting as the tentacle rides up and down ever so slowly; he feels the need to squirm as the ecstasy intensifies as he feels the tentacle around his chest makes its way around his nipples and begins to gently jerk them which sends him to wild fury of pleasure._

"_OOOHHH!...M-Mu-kuro…p-pl-ease I'm s-sorry!"_

"_Ku fu fu fu … why stop now especially since you're obviously enjoying yourself or could it be you want the real thing now…hmmm?"_

"_Aaahhh…"_

_Just when Tsuna thought it couldn't get any more intense Mukuro proves him wrong when he opens his eyes and notices a fat, thick tentacle above his head coming down at him, wrapping itself around his neck a couple times with the end hovering just above his mouth. Understanding what it was trying to do, he immediately shut his mouth to stop it but Mukuro acted just as fast to have his way with the helpless brunet. So he intensified the tentacles actions by increasing the speed on the tentacle wrapped around his member pumping it faster and faster till Tsuna was no longer able to contain the breath he didn't realize he was holding onto. Gasping, the slick appendage swiftly forces itself into his mouth pushing itself in and out, till it made its way to the back of his throat stopping at the same the tentacle around his neck begins squeezing denying him any of the sweet air he needs to breathe. _

"_Mmmmph…"_

_With his air cut off, Tsuna started feeling light-headed but the stroking of his member and the constant tugging and sucking o f his nipples, he could feel a surge of an orgasm hitting its limit within him. Falling into a deeper state of unconsciousness, his orgasm hits full force as he cums massively all over himself, at the same time the tentacle in his mouth finally pulls out of his mouth giving him the much needed air he needs. With the oxygen flowing back into his brain he lets out a loud moan as he exhales his air._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!..."_

_With the intensity of his orgasm gone, the tentacle forces its way back into the Tsuna's mouth pumpimg itself in and out again as the rest of the appendages begin their ministrations again as they begin to lower his body down to Mukuro's level. _

"_Ku fu fu fu … you seemed to enjoy that a lot and you cummed so much too, now that the little warm-up is done are you ready for the real thing?" Mukuro said smugly, as he caressed the poor brunet's body starting from his face, his hands wandering to his naval and ending at his ass cheeks, massaging them ever so slowly and lovingly._

_Hearing that Tsuna struggled with the little strength he had left, to no avail as the tentacles kept him firmly in place. All he could was hope that Mukuro would at least show some kind of mercy but he knew that was doubtful, as he laid his head back all he could hear was the sound of a zipper and the rustling of clothes. When he finally opened his eyes he could only look in horror when he saw Mukuro pull out his own huge member, positioning himself as he pulls his cheeks apart. He tried to do anything he could to tell Mukuro he didn't want this, but the tentacle still pumping in his throat was making it difficult as he struggled to get away. _

"_Eager aren't we now? Ku fu fu fu… not to worry though soon you'll feel so good."_

"_Mmmmph….mmph…"_

_Smirking Mukuro starts to push into Tsuna's hole, the pain was excruciating as he hadn't been prepared in any way. He kept pushing in so slow that it seemed like an eternity before Mukuro had finally sheathed himself in completely, giving no room for Tsuna to adjust to his size he began to thrust in and out vigorously as he tried to find that one sweet spot inside the brunet that would make him cry in pure ecstasy._

"_Aah…so tight…are you enjoying yourself, Vongola…"_

"_Mmmph..aamph.."_

_Every part of his body felt like it was on fire, a deep, passionate fire that blazed as Mukuro and the tentacles kept exciting every part ever so perfectly, even though he knew it was wrong his body couldn't help but react to every touch, stroke, and erratic thrusts. It didn't take long before that same swirling energy began to build again just begging to be released._

"_Hah…aah… I'm about to cum…"_

_Eyes widening at not only at what Mukuro had just said, but also at the tentacle around his was beginning to squeeze around his throat once again cutting off all air supply. That same feeling of losing consciousness and the sweet, sweet ecstasy to the point he could no longer hold on to as his mind faded in and out, his body asking more despite his tiredness. Time seemed to stop moving as Mukuro kept pushing against that sweet spot inside him he just wanted release damn it._

"_Let me hear your scream, Tsunayoshi-kun…"_

_Mukuro thrust one last time before Tsuna lost conscious to the tentacle that was constricting the frail brunet's oxygen, he listens to Tsuna scream in pleasure as their orgasm takes them over the edge both releasing. Mukuro enjoyed every part from the teasing to the actual act that was until he heard that damn name again right as the brunet came._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! H-HIBARIIIII!"_

_Even though Tsuna was tired he still hadn't realized he'd just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life until he felt the ominous aura filled with so much malice he wished he could've just drop dead right there and then. Mukuro had just 'raped' him and he was fantasizing that Hibari had done it to him, and cried his name from the pleasure that Mukuro started. He knew he was in for it now, just when he thought it was over he made things ten times worse and as expected he was right._

"_**Ku fu fu fu fu**__…to think that even in your current situation you'd still think of him…."_

"_Matte, Mukuro it's not what you think!"_

"_Oya, then enlighten me, hmmm…" _

'_Crap,' Tsuna thought how the hell was he suppose to explain this."Uhhhh…"_

"_Hmmm… that's what I thought, now then as punishment I'm going to keep going till I hear you scream my name 100 times!"_

"_NOOOO! WAIT! M-MUKURO! I'M SORRY!"_

_Unfortunately, for Tsuna it was too late as determination blazed in Mukuro's eyes._

'_Waaah! This is the worst Christmas ever!'_

_1 hour. 3 hours. 5 hours._

_Tsuna no longer knew, but Mukuro definitely kept his word. _

_End Flashback…._

"Haaa…no matter what I think I keep going back to that day…Mou what do I do now?"

Tsuna hid himself more in his blankets unable to think straight anymore it seemed that every time he tried to think of a way to tell them together, the only thing he saw was bloody murder, so he decided it'd be best to just tell them separately. Now the only question was who to tell first: The blood-thirsty prefect or the malicious 'ex-criminal' that wants to possess his body, he shuddered at both.

Meanwhile…

A certain fedora wearing baby observed his student from the crack in the door with a smirk plastered on his face. Although at first it was his intention at only having Hibari be the father, with Mukuro involved things will definitely become more interesting.

Now the only question is whether or not Tsuna will be able to survive the drama, for the baby's sake he hopes so.

And done this one was hard to write my brain almost died a couple times I'm sorry for the late update. Please review I really don't mind good or bad I just want to how I'm doing seeing as this is my first fanfic ever. Lots of love to everyone reading

THANK YOU!


	4. Rejection

First off I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing it means a lot and helps me figure out the direction of the story and if you didn't review, thank you for reading the story love you lots too.

Hmmm… I don't really know what else to say except that I hope you stick by me as I try to write this.

I really wrote this because I felt there weren't enough M-preg stories, so I tried my best. So thank you for not flaming this story. (;

So yeah…here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter Four: Rejected**_

Getting ready for school today seemed to take longer than usual, but Tsuna guessed it was probably still the morning sickness that had been tormenting him since last night. In a way he wished he didn't have to school a little longer so he wouldn't have to deal with Hibari and Mukuro at all today if anything he just wanted to keep the whole pregnancy a secret. But he knew that they'd have to find out one way or another and he'd rather be the one to tell them than have Reborn tell them in his own way that would surely end up with him being the victim. Looking back the mirror his eyes glanced at his stomach before his hands began to soothingly rub against his stomach.

'_No, I have to tell them, they need to know…no matter what.'_

With that Tsuna grabbed his school bag before heading out the door, not knowing what would happen.

_**At School…**_

Tsuna managed to get to school early and avoid Hibari in the morning, although he told himself he'd talk to Hibari about the pregnancy he'd figured it be best to wait until lunch so he figure out how to tell him. Sitting at his desk he could feel he was getting more and more tired as the teacher droned on about the day's lesson. It seemed the more the teacher kept talking the more and more he had the urge to just to just close his eyes, fall asleep, and pretend this whole thing never happened.

"Alright class, we will now move on to the lesson, turn to page 96…"

_*yawn*____'It's no good I'm too tired to concentrate; I'll just take a small nap._' And with that the brunet slept.

_**Later…**_

"-na..Tsu…-ake…up"

"Mmmm….," Tsuna groaned as he felt an oncoming headache and wanted nothing more than to keep sleeping", five more minutes…"

"Judaime, you need to wake up it's time for lunch."

"Hmm…did I really sleep through class," Tsuna groggily said as he tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

"Yea, the teacher tried waking you up a couple times but you wouldn't wake up mo matter what he did, so he gave up when you didn't flinch, haha." Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head," that and Gokudera kind of threaten him to leave you alone."

"Eh, Gokudera-kun you didn't have to do that it's my fault for falling asleep anyways," Tsuna replied tired,"*yawn* at any rate let's go eat I'm starving."

"Please forgive me Judaime I should've known you'd be hungry, especially in your condition," Gokudera exclaimed with a burning passion in his eyes," I'll go buy you enough food so you never go hungry again!"

"Wait! Gokudera-kun you don't have to! Kaa-san made me enough food."

Unfortunately it was too late Gokudera ran off so fast he didn't he hear him. Honestly even though his intentions were good sometimes he just went overboard whenever it came to Tsuna. The brunet just hopes that Gokudera doesn't push himself too much or threaten other people for that matter.

"Ha ha ha looks like Gokudera's going to be awhile, why don't we wait for him on the roof." Yamamoto said as he put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"H-Hai, I just hope he doesn't get into trouble." Tsuna smiled weakly.

"He'll be fine, anyway why don't we get going, neh."

With that they made their way onto the school's roof. Reaching the roof they sat at their usual place, and waited for Gokudera to come back but Tsuna was starting to feel faint from not eating so he began to eat his mother's lunch. Besides he can just apologize to Gokudera later, right now he really just wanted food.

"Wow Tsuna your mom really packed you a big lunch today, are you going to able to finish it."

"Well, Kaa-san said that I need to eat since I'll be eating for two now."

"Souka, that reminds me are you going to tell Hibari and Mukuro about the baby?"

"Well I don't want to but I feel like since one of them is the father they should at least know. I'm just scared on how they'll react."

"Ha ha don't worry too much about it I'm sure they'll be ok with it."

"I hope you're right."

_SLAM_

"JUDAIME! I've brought you lunch…hah ha hah…"

"Gokudera-kun! That's way too much…" Tsuna sweatdropped. _'He_ _went overboard again._'

Gokudera had apparently bought enough food to last months. It was literally mountains of food he brought back with but the what Tsuna really wanted to know was how Gokudera was even able to carry it all up to the roof at once.

"Ha ha ha Gokudera what took you so long, you missed lunch."

"Urusai Basaball-freak, unlike you I actually care what happens to Judaime!"

_BRRRINNGGG_

"Ah, it's time to go back to class."

Gokudera stood there deadpanned. He failed again.

School finally ended but he still had to deal with Hibari, that's how he ended up in front of the Disciplinary Committee's office door gathering up his courage to knock. But with all the different possible outcomes running through his mind it seemed to be wavering the more he thought about it. Unfortunately all the outcomes ended up with him being bitten to death, which only made him dread it more; on the brink of giving up he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the office open.

"Sawada-san?"

It was Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's right-hand, with a worried expression on his face.

"Aah, Well actually i-I was lo-looking for Hibari-san."

"Oh, if you're looking for Kyo-san he's working on some papers in the office right now, would you like to see him now?"

"H-hai, if he's not too busy."

"It's fine, I'm actually on my to the teacher's conference room to deliver these papers. Please come in I won't be long."

"H-Hai, thank you."

Tsuna watched as Kusakabe turned to leave towards the teacher's conference room, and proceeded to enter the D.C.'s office. As he entered he made sure to enter quietly after all Hibari doesn't like someone disturbing Namimori's peace no matter who it is. _'Alright, so far so good now I just need to tell him about the baby and hope he won't react too badly.'_ Tsuna thought as he closed the door behind him, turning back around he scanned the neatly, cleaned room in search of the raven-haired prefect and found him sitting behind the desk by the window as he continued signing away at the papers stacked before him. Tsuna had hoped that Hibari would at least acknowledge he was in the room, but that was soon dashed as Hibari simply kept working. Unable to take the silence he made his way over to Hibari until he was standing in front of his desk.

"A-Ano, Hibari-san I need to talk you about something important." Tsuna said timidly trying to cut through the tension in the air. Unfortunately it seemed like Hibari still didn't care as he kept signing each paper uninterested in what the brunet had to say. _'Ok, Tsuna I guess it's now or never. I have to tell him no matter what.'_ Tsuna thought inwardly closing his eyes tightly as he mustered up his courage; he takes a deep breath before he tries to get Hibari's attention again.

"Hibari-san, it's a-about the C-Christmas party…" Opening his eyes slowly he saw that Hibari had stopped signing the paper in front of him mid-way. _'I guess that got his attention…now to tell him about the baby.'_ Tsuna looked right into Hibari's eyes before beginning again. "…it's about that night in the hotel room."

_SNAP_

Tsuna hasn't even said anything about the baby and already Hibari was mad enough to snap his pen in two, if he was that mad about the mention of that night in the hotel room, he could only fathom what Hibari would do to him if he knew about the baby. Just the breaking of the pen shook Tsuna's confidence, his mind wanted so badly to just run away but his legs weren't listening all he could do was shake in fear under Hibari's deadly glare. The brunet could only bow his head trying not to look at the prefect's hostile stare as he forces himself to tell him the rest of the news.

"You see… the r-reason I haven't been in sc-school these p-past few days… is b-because I-I've been sick because I-I-I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant, Hibari-san."

Hibari remained in his chair unmoving, which confused Tsuna he'd expected to be beaten to death by now. The silence in the air seemed to last for an eternity, it was so tense that Tsuna couldn't bring himself to look at Hibari he just wanted to run away, crawl in his bed, and never see the outside world again. And the worst part is he hasn't even told him about Mukuro yet! Not only that he still has to tell Mukuro the same thing, If this is the way Hibari reacted so far he could only imagine what Mukuro would think.

"A-Ano, H-Hi-Hibari'san there's one m-more thing," Tsuna paused for a moment before continuing as he contemplated whether or not to tell him, "there's a chance y-you may not be the f-father…because after the night w-we sorta did it. Uhhmm…Mukuro and me also did it, so…" Before he could finish, he found himself thrown against the wall with a tonfa pressed against his throat making it hard to breathe.

"Aack! Hi-Hibari-san…I can't… breeeaathe…," Tsuna gasped for air as Hibari lifted him up off the ground with his tonfa. The pressure against his throat was becoming unbearable, scared for his life and the baby he tried to loosen Hibari's grip on his tonfa but to no avail, so he tried to plead with Hibari before it affected the baby.

"Hi…bari-san…please put me down…" Tsuna closed his eyes feeling himself lose conscious.

"Get rid of it."

His heart almost skipped a beat when he heard that, he slowly opened his eyes and stared right back into Hibari's own menacing eyes that scared him to the bone. _'Get rid of 'it'? I knew Hibari-san would be mad but no t like this. I won't kill my baby! I won't kill!'_ Just the thought of killing his baby pushed him over the edge as his anger bubbled over and he managed to set himself free from Hibari's grip. Tsuna distanced himself from the blood-thirsty prefect and gave him a fearsome some look that almost took Hibari back, but of course, we wouldn't let Tsuna see that.

"I won't do it!"

Irritated, Hibari smash his tonfa into the wall right beside Tsuna's head, shocking the small brunet. Tears began to form at the corner of Tsuna's eyes as he struggled to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Get Out!"

Without a second thought, the poor brunet ran away like his life depended in it. He ran and ran not even caring where he was running he just wanted to get out. Not seeing where he was going he didn't notice the person in front of him till it was too late.

"Aaah!...I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking _*sniff*_where I was going." Tsuna said shakily.

"Sawada-san, did you get a chance to talk to Kyo-san?" Kusakabe said unaware of Tsuna's current state.

"H-Hai. Thanks and I'm sorry but I really have to go _*sniff*_ Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are waiting for me."

"Hmm…Eh, Sawada are you crying?" Kusakabe asked when he noticed the crack in Tsuna's voice and the tears falling like waterfalls down the boy's face but before he got an answer Tsuna had already run away.

Straightening himself, Kusakabe walked back to the Disciplinary Committee's office in deep thought o why the brunet would run away like that. Although seeing as he was talking to the fearsome prefect it really shouldn't have come as a surprise_. 'Kyo-san, probably did something to upset him…ahhh, I wonder what he did this time.'_ Kusakabe thought as he entered the D.C's room.

_THAWCK _

Unfortunately he only managed to take a few steps inside before Hibari hit him hard enough that he was starting to lose conscious; it seemed that the prefect was in foul mood and Kusakabe could only conclude that it had something to do with why the brunet ran away in tears. And with that last thought he passed out.

"Hmmph…"

'_I will bite everyone in sight to death._'

_**With Tsuna…**_

Running away seemed both wrong but at the same time Tsuna knew that trying to reason with Hibari would be impossible. It hurt so much. Even though he had prepared himself for the worst he hadn't thought that it would be this hard. But at least he was able to hold his ground when Hibari had tried to order him to kill his own child. Just the thought of doing something like that made him burn with anger, but also sadness, it's not like he was expecting Hibari to accept him, but for him to say that first it was just so unexpected.

After running for what seemed like forever, he finally made it outside the school; as soon as he did he had to stop and catch his breath but also to wipe away the tears that didn't seem to want to stop pouring. After calming himself down, he went in search of Gokudera and Yamamoto, he just hopes they don't notice the state he's in. After the all, last thing he wants to do is worry them more. Or anybody for that fact.

He found them at the gates, and luckily they were arguing like they always do so hopefully they wouldn't notice if he seemed a little off. Watching them quarrel was always as amusing as ever, especially when Yamamoto would just laugh off Gokudera's threats as jokes. If only things could stay like that forever, he would be happy, but he knows that everything will change over a matter of nine months. So it's best to just enjoy the nine months he has left before the baby is born.

"Stupid Baseball-freak, why are you even here," growled Gokudera," Judaime doesn't need you to walk him home. I can protect him just fine on my own."

"Ma ma, Tsuna's my friend too. Besides the more the merrier right." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Urusai!" Gokudera was about to yell at the baseball idol again, but he noticed his precious boss heading their way. It was obvious from the way that the brunet was walking that something was off and knowing that he had just talked to Hibari about the pregnancy it was more likely that it was the prefect was at fault.

"Judaime!...Are you ok did that bastard do anything to you!", Gokudera yelled worriedly," Don't worry I'll make that bastard pay! I'll blow him up right now for making you upset!"

"Eh… Gokudera-kun wait you don't have to that! It's ok really!", Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to stop Gokudera from going back in the school and making things worse with Hibari, besides he had a feeling if anyone near him; he would most likely bite them to death no matter who it was.

"Ma ma, Gokudera if Tsuna says he ok then he's ok, neh." Yamamoto said. But despite those words even Yamamoto knew that whatever had happened with Hibari must have really upset Tsuna so he did the only thing he could do and try to cheer Tsuna up.

"Urusai! That bastard should pay for what he did to Judaime," Gokudera yelled back," he should take responsibility just like the other pineapple-bastard!"

"Gokudera-kun…," Tsuna said softly, his body shaking," really its ok, I never really expected Hibari-san to just accept it anyway. So let's just walk home already it's starting to get dark." His voice was starting to crack, Tsuna just wanted to break down and cry but he didn't want his friends to see him like besides it would just complicate things more than he wants to deal with. He just wanted to go home and hide under the covers.

"If Judaime says so, then I'll do as you say for your sake," Gokudera said reluctantly," but if that battle-maniac does anything else to upset you, I'll seriously blow him with every piece of dynamite I have!"

"Ha ha ha, Gokudera you say some funny things." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Urusai!"

"Ha ha ha…," Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna," Demo Tsuna don't forget if Hibari-sempai or Mukuro ever make you feel upset it's ok to tell us after all we are your friends, neh."

At that Tsuna's eyes widened, his friends cared so much for him after all the trouble he keeps causing them. He can't believe he didn't see it before, it's true that Hibari and Mukuro may never want to speak let alone talk to him but at least he still had his friends to help him through everything that was about to come. Tsuna laughed inwardly,_' Ha_ _ha, I really am Dame-Tsuna, I'm not alone because I still have friends like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to help me through this._' Turning back to look at his friends he managed a real smile, tears forming at his eyes, overflowing to the point that they ran down his cheeks.

"H-Hai, thanks you guys_. *sniff*"_ Tsuna said as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"Baseball-idiot! You made Judaime cry!"

"Ha ha Gomen I didn't mean to. I was just trying to make him feel better."

"It's ok guys really thanks for everything you guys are the best. But we should really get going," Tsuna said as he wiped the last tears from his face, "besides I'm starting to et hungry."

"I'm sorry Judaime, as your right-hand man I should have known you were hungry especially in your state," Gokudera exclaimed as bowed continuously," Please forgive me!"

"If you're hungry, then why don't we go eat at my dad's restaurant?"

"Yea, let's go neh, Gokudera-kun."

"Hai Judaime!"

"Alright then it's decided."

And so the trio went on their way to Takesushi, but despite knowing his friends will support him; his smile dropped the instant Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their backs, because he still had to tell one more person about the baby.

_**Mukuro.**_

OMG this chapter took forever to write up. I'm sorry for the long wait. I was planning on adding Mukuro's part in here too but I'm still trying to figure that part out and was starting to get really long so I'm putting in two parts again. Hope you guys don't mind.

Please don't forget to review!


	5. Rejection Part Two

OK I'm back again. Yay!

This was a little harder to write just because I wasn't sure how I wanted Mukuro to react. So I did the best to make it a different from Hibari's reaction. I want to thank everyone that's reviewed so far and also everyone that's been adding this story to their favorites and alerts. It makes me so happy (:

Oh if you guys have any suggestions please let me know I always like changing my story from what I originally planned I think it makes it better for you guys. Now on to the story…

_**Chapter Five: Rejected-Part 2**_

_"Get rid of it."_

_"I won't do it!"_

_"Get Out!"_

"Mmmm…"

Tsuna awoke to tears staining his face; it was probably the pregnancy hormones that were starting to act up. The disaster with of telling Hibari about the baby made him more fearful about telling Mukuro next. And because of the incident with Hibari he was too scared to go back to school not only that, his morning sickness seemed to have gotten worse. Unfortunately it got worse at the wrong time after they made it to Yamamoto's house. He merely glanced at the sushi placed in front of him, that he had the sudden urge to throw-up; and smelling it made it worse when the urge became too great, so great he ran out of Yamamoto's room to the bathroom to throw up what he had eaten earlier that day. It wasn't till they told Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi, that the sushi chef told them that pregnant women, or in Tsuna's case, pregnant people aren't able to eat sushi because the raw fish can actually hurt the baby. After Tsuna eventually finished vomiting what was left in his stomach, Yamamoto and Gokudera began apologizing for not knowing that Tsuna and baby could've been hurt by the raw fish. Instead of cheering up their friend they only made him sicker. So they obviously felt worse but Tsuna reassured them that he was fine, but told them it was probably best he went home seeing as it was starting to get dark and he was tired.

_**GROWL**_

'_Ah, I better go get something to eat.' _The brunet thought to himself as he wiped away the few tears running down his face. Sitting up he stretches his tired limbs and gets up off the bed to get something to eat. But before that he heads to the bathroom for the morning routine of taking a bath, brush his teeth, and getting dressed for the day ahead. Afterwards he makes his way to the kitchen, walking down the stairs he can hear his mother's cheerful and humming, but more importantly he can smell her mouth-watering cooking. _'Mmm… it smells delicious.'_ Tsuna thought as he entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo, minna *yawn*"

"Ohayo, Tsuna-nii."

"Gyuahaha…Baka-Tsuna's finally awake."

"早安*(hoping this means 'good morning' in Chinese), Tsuna-san."

"Hmph…it's about time Dame-Tsuna."

"Ah…Ohayo, Tsu-kun are you feeling better."

"H-hai, I'm feeling a little bit better," *_**GROWL**_* Tsuna couldn't help but blush, "though I am hungry."

Giggling softly, Nana could only smile at her son's failing attempt to hide his embarrassment, "Mou, Tsu-kun you need to be more careful after all you're eating for two now."

"Hai, gomen," Tsuna said with a guilty tone as his mother set his plate of food in front of him, "Eh, where's Bianchi."

"She's out looking for exotic ingredients," Reborn said as he drank his espresso, "before I forget I've scheduled you an appointment for your first prenatal visit next week."

_***cough***_"My first prenatal what?" Tsuna exclaimed as he almost choked on a piece of toast he'd been munching on.

"Oh…Tsu-kun, it's just your for your first ultrasound, every mother has to regular check-ups to make sure the baby and you are healthy. Mou, I'm so proud of you Tsu-kun!" she exclaimed as he started hugging her son with glee.

"K-Kaa-san, please s-stop!" Tsuna screamed while he tried to pry his mother's arms off around him.

"Gyahaha…Baka-Tsuna's all red!"

"Lambo, no mean."

"Tsuna-nii's just embarrassed, Lambo."

Reborn smirked at the family's antics some things just never change, but he wonders if it'll still be the same with the new edition that will be arriving in a matter of nine months. Not to mention that if other famiglias find out about Tsuna's condition he'll become an easy target and he can't afford that to happen.

_**Later…**_

After breakfast, Tsuna had hoped to go back to sleep but it seemed that wasn't meant to be, seeing as the familiar feeling of morning sickness would creep its way in his sleep or Lambo and Ipin's constant antics would wake him up. After a while he decided to give up and go for a walk; he just wanted to be able to sit somewhere nice and quiet where he could relax for a bit. And that's how he ended up walking to Kokuyo Land; he hadn't meant to do end up here, he was going for a walk. This is one of those times he curses himself for letting his mind wander, one minute he's enjoying the scenery as he walked the streets of Namimiro, the next he's in front of the broken gates of Kokuyo Land.

'_I'd_ _better hurry and get away from this place before Mukuro sees me, after Hibari-san, I'm not sure I'm ready to face him just yet.'_, Tsuna thought as he turned to go back home. _'Yeah, I just need some time to think how I'm going to tell him and hope for the best. OK maybe I'll just hope he doesn't try to kill me.'_ The poor brunet sweat-dropped. _'Who am I kidding if Hibari-san almost killed me, no doubt Mukuro will.'_

"Kufufufu…what do we have here…"

Before Tsuna knew it, arms snaked around his waist and pulled him into a familiar lean body. Even after the long period that they haven't seen each other he remembers the musky smell from the morning 'encounter' he and him had after the Christmas party. He'd hope he was wrong and when he turned around it wouldn't be him, but then again being in a stranger's arms might have been worse for him.

"Hiee!...M-Mukuro!...", Tsuna cried out, "Please l-let me go. I need to go home."

"Hmmm… are you sure about that you seemed to be troubled. Perhaps, you want to inside my humble abode and talk."

"Eh, n-no that's ok. Maybe s-some other t-t-time," stammered Tsuna,"I-I really have t-to go, besides its g-going to get dark soon. S-so I should really g-get going."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro said eerily as he pulled the brunet closer to him, pulling his face till their eyes met, "you say that, but your eyes say differently."

Tsuna flinched, he has the chance to tell right now and yet he's being a coward by trying to run away. He's not completely ready to tell him just yet, he still needs time after what happened with Hibari. There's gotta be an easier way to break the news to Mukuro; maybe he just come out and get it over with.

"O-okay then w-would it be alright i-if we can talk inside," Tsuna said finally breaking from Mukuro's grasp.

Mukuro was surprised he had expected the little Vongola to run home screaming like a little girl again, he hadn't expected for the brunet to actually say yes. Something was up and it intrigued him more, now he was really interested what could he possibly want to talk about. Looking back at the fidgeting brunet he turns to lead the way to where they could talk more at ease. Or at least somewhere where they can sit down and talk.

Eventually they make it to a somewhat clean clearing in a part of a rundown theater where they sit down on a beaten down couch in the middle of the room. They sat there for what seemed like hours, normally Mukuro would have teased the brunet until he told him what was on his mind, but the expression on his face told him that whatever they Tsuna wanted to talk about it was serious. And so he waited. And waited. Whatever the brunet wanted to talk about seemed to weigh heavy on him; however Mukuro's patience was starting to run thin.

"Ano…" Tsuna sat with his hands in between his legs, his face flushing a deep scarlet red as he struggled to sit still.

"Hmmm…" Mukuro couldn't help but look at the plump, pink lips they were too captivating, so kissable.

"M-Mukuro there's something I-I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" How long has it been since he ran his finger through the soft, locks of brown that framed the future boss's face wondered the illusionist.

"Well, you s-see I need to talk to you about the m-morning after the C-Christmas party in your hotel room."

"What of it?"

"I don't know how to tell you t-this…uhmm…y-you see…aahh!" Tsuna wasn't able to finish as he was knocked down onto the couch they were sitting on. He opens his eyes again to see Mukuro straddling him; try as he might he couldn't get loose.

Mukuro couldn't stand it anymore; he's tired of the small talk. Whatever the small brunet had to say could wait for late right now he wanted to devour the delicious treat before him. He could only smirk at the withering brunet that was fighting pitifully against him.

"Kufufufu…I can't help myself anymore, you're too appetizing."

"EH…HIEEE! WAIT Mukuro, there's something important I have to tell you!"

"Later, right now I just want to 'play' like we did last time, kufufufufu…" whispered Mukuro as he leaned in closer, their bodies pressing against each other.

"NO!WAIT! It's really importa-mmph…"

Before he could finish, Mukuro took the opportunity to dive in and start kissing forcefully head on and yet it was filled with so much passion. He couldn't help but enjoy it and started kissing back. That was until Mukuro took it further as he felt his hand wander under his shirt until it stopped at his nipples. Once there the hand began to twirl and pinch in a slow, gentle manner. Eventually, they broke their kiss to get much air they needed after their heated kiss.

"M-Mukurooo…please st-stop…aah"

"You say that and yet you seem to be enjoying it so much more than I am, right now."

"Sto-aaahp…"

Tsuna couldn't help but shudder at the attention Mukuro was giving him. He know he shouldn't be here doing this, seeing as how he came to see him for a completely different reason. But couldn't help but like the way it felt it was like a warm, exhilarating feeling was bubbling inside him making him want more. The way Mukuro kept touching him in every sensitive spot on his body. Those hands kept moving up and down his smooth chest as the illusionist continued placing butterfly kisses, starting at his plump lips going down to his chin and neck, leaving red marks wherever he could.

"Aaahh...Muukurooo"

"Ku fu fu …shall we move on to the main event, Tsunayoshi-kun."

It wasn't till he felt the illusionist's hands make their way to his still clothed lower region that he snapped from the pleasurable sensation and tried to stop Mukuro from going any further. He did the only thing he could think of that would stop him.

"MUKURO I'M PREGNANT!"

"…"

Everything stopped. It became an insufferable silence, until it was broken by Mukuro himself.

"Ku fu fu fu …do you really think I'm going to believe that. Besides you do realize it's impossible for you to even conceive a child."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I've been pregnant for almost 7 weeks. Which means…"

"Which means that…I'm the father?"

Silence ensued again at the new information he'd just received. If anything he should be laughing at the thought of him being a father or for even believing the younger one about even being pregnant considering, he was a boy. Which should've made it impossible, right? But somehow those thoughts were put aside as the thought of being a father overtook him. Could it be that this is what it meant to be a father? This warm, bubbly feeling that made him so happy. Happy?

"Uhmm… Mukuro are you ok? I know it's a lot to take in, but…eh, are you crying?"

"Ku fu fu fu, it makes me so happy it makes me want to have you even more."

"Well, there's more you see…"

"Let's leave that for later, right now I just want to celebrate why don't we continue from where we left off, neh?"

"Ah, no wait…"

Mukuro continued to molest the younger male despite Tsuna's pleas, he couldn't help himself he was just too happy. He started grinding against the small brunet causing him moan in ecstasy from the pleasure he was getting.

"Aaah, Mukuro please it's really important."

"I said later, haa."

"Mukuroaah...you need to know that the baby might not even…gah!"

_**CLICK**_

Tsuna could feel it every part of him burn again he wanted release but he knows he has to tell Mukuro the truth before it goes too far again. He could feel the illusionist's fingers fumbling with his belt buckle and it was the last straw, it was now or never.

"Mukuro the baby might not be yours!"

For the third time everything stopped again, this was really starting to get old. How does he keep ending up in these kinds of situations over and over?

"What do you mean, by that?"

With Mukuro still straddling him Tsuna could only look up at the angered illusionist. It was obvious he was angry especially since he just told him the baby night not even be his. The glint in his mismatched eyes was more than enough proof of that.

"There's still a chance that the baby could belong to Hibari."

At the mention of the prefect's name Mukuro snapped. It was one thing the skylark had beat him to the brunet by taking him first in bed. But the fact that the future boss might be carrying that bastard's child pushed him over the edge. He was brought of his thoughts when he felt the brunet struggling to sit back up, but rather than let him he pushed back down. He saw red, and put him hands around the smaller one's neck trying to suffocate the life out of him.

"Aaah…Mu-ku-ro…stop ca-an't breathe."

"Ku fu fu don't worry just a little longer…"

Tsuna's eyes widen if this kept up any longer not only is he going to die but the baby as well. Struggle as he might, Mukuro kept him in place, no matter how many times he tried to kick, hit or claw at the illusionist it wasn't lessening the pressure around his neck. He was already starting to feel his conscious slipping from the lack of air.

"Mukuro…p-please I can't bre-breathe…hah…the ba-baby"

"That's right; if I kill the baby then when we 'play' again next time for sure it'll be mine and not that damn skylark!"

"W-what…no st-top _***cough***_…ple-asse"

Black spots were starting to overtake his vision, everything becoming a blur and he could he something wet trailing down his cheeks. He realized he was crying and begging Mukuro to be released from his hold. However, he couldn't fight anymore he was losing the fight against the illusionist and there was nobody to help him.

"Mukuro-sama! STOP!"

Mukuro was suddenly pushed off the brunet allowing the smaller of the two to breathe in the much needed air he needed.

_***cough-cough-cough***_

"Bossu are you alright?"

It was then Tsuna realized it was Chrome that saved him and he couldn't be more grateful. Especially since Chrome was really dedicated to Mukuro, it was hard to believe she actually saved him.

She helped her boss sit up in a more comfortable position as Mukuro got up from where he was thrown by the other illusionist.

"What do you think you're doing my dear, Chrome? You should know better than to interfere with affairs that don't include you."

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama, but I can't let you hurt boss anymore."

"Ku fu fu do you really think you can stop me."

After Tsuna managed to catch his breath, he tried to stand beside Chrome who was standing in front of him in case Mukuro attacked.

"Mukuro please listen to me, I still don't know whose the baby's father. I'm sorry." wheezed Tsuna.

"Bossu..Mukuro-sama please just let him go, I'm sure everyone's wondering where he is, it's already starting to get dark."

"Hmmph…"

A dark aura surrounded the taller illusionist, as if he was getting ready to attack. Chrome managed to realize this before it was too late and made her own illusion, completely surrounding herself and Tsuna from Mukuro's view. Before Tsuna knew it he was in another part of the rundown building with Chrome holding him up.

"Eh, where are we?"

"I moved us away from Mukuro-sama, but right now the more important this is that you get away while you have the chance."

"Eh! I can't do that and leave you here."

"It's ok, I'll hold back Mukuro-sama while you escape."

"But what if he hurts you, Chrome."

"Don't worry I can handle it, Mukuro-sama will calm down after a while. So don't worry about me or him. Just go while you still have the chance. Besides right now your baby should take priority, neh."

"H-how'd you know?"

"Your mother's told me when I went to the market earlier?" Chrome said as she tilted her head to the side.

"What! I was going to tell everyone later."

Giggling to herself, she couldn't help but laugh at the flushed face her boss was exhibiting.

"At any rate, you have to go. We're almost out of time."

"OK, but promise me you'll be fine."

"Unn."

After a few more moments, Tsuna finally left and headed home for some much needed rest. He just hopes Chrome will be alright.

Finally I finished this chapter. This took forever to write I think this is the longest chapter so far. Anyway thanks to everyone still supporting me and reviewing, favoriting this story it means a lot even though I've been slow in updating it.

Thank you lots!


	6. Surprise Surprise

Yay! finally it's time for chapter six after so long too. Thanks for your patience it only took me so long because I had a bunch of ideas running through my head and they wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote them so yeah. And then things took a turn for the worst when my kitchen caught on fire and I had to go the hospital for smoke inhalation because I tried to put the fire out. Thanks for sticking with me I'm going to give you all a big air hug. Ready here it comes…

Just in case anyone was wondering, Tsuna is about between 8 and 9 weeks pregnant so he's about the end of the 2nd month and entering his 3rd month.

Now them on to the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Surprise, Surprise<strong>

Gokudera and Yamamoto were getting worried, ever since they tried to cheer Tsuna up that night he hadn't been acting like himself. They felt guilty that they weren't able to cheer him like they wanted to and not only that they were worried that they might've been the reason that he didn't come to school the next day. When he did come back the day after he didn't seem any better, he seemed to be in a daze all the time as if nothing mattered. What concerned them more was his lack of appetite, after all shouldn't he have been eating more since he's eating for two now? When they asked Reborn about it, they were surprised when he told them not to worry about it. Even if it was Reborn, they still couldn't help but worry so they decided it might be better to talk to Tsuna. The only problem was that Tsuna would leave early to school, and then he would spend his lunch in the nurse's office, and leave after school the minute the end of school bell rang.

So they decided if they can't talk to him at school then they would have to do it at his house. And that's how they ended up in front of his house at least this way he won't be able to avoid their questions.

"Are you sure we should do this, Gokudera?"

"Urusai! Baseball-freak why are you even here to begin with I didn't ask for your help!"

"Ma he's my friend to you know."

"Then you shouldn't question why we're here, baka!"

"I guess you're right, haha…right then let's do this…"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oi! As Judaime's right-hand man I should be the one to knock on his door, you're not worthy to be in the same room as him!"

"Aw, come on don't be like that…"

"Why you-"

Before Gokudera could even retort he was interrupted when the door opened revealing none other than Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana. She opened the door with the same warm smile she's always welcomed them with and seemed more than happy when she saw them both.

"Ara~ Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun are you here to visit Tsu-kun."

"Hai! Judaime's Kaa-san, we're here to see how Judaime is doing."

"Yea we wanted to make sure he was doing o.k."

"My, you boys are so good to my Tsu-kun, haha…why don't you come in he's up in his room right now. He's still a little scared about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow/Tomorrow?" they both questioned as they entered the house.

"Hai, tomorrow's his first ultrasound. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait! He's growing up so fast." She exclaimed proudly as she closed the door behind them.

"Eh, really he didn't tell us anything." Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, both of them confused why their friend hadn't said anything to them.

"He probably just forgot, he's been a little forgetful lately."

"Yea maybe, ha ha"

"Well I better get back to the kitchen; go on ahead to his room I'll bring some snacks in a little bit."

"O.K..." they replied as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuna's Room…<strong>_

Tsuna heard the door open and his mother talking to someone or rather two people, but his door muffled what they were talking about so he couldn't make out what they were saying. He didn't care though; his thoughts were somewhere else as he lay on his bed, curled in a ball holding onto his pillow under his blanket. He couldn't stop thinking about the reactions he got from Hibari and Mukuro not to mention the fact that they both tried to kill him. And now he had to go to his first ultrasound by himself, he felt alone, dirty, and unwanted. He'd rather go through Reborn's training a hundred times, than go through this.

'Why?' he thought as he cried into his pillow 'it's not like I wanted this to happen.'

He didn't know how long he'd been crying it wasn't till he heard a knock on his door that he was brought out of his thoughts. He came out from under his blankets as he wiped away at the tears still falling before he answered, after all he didn't want anyone to know how pathetic he felt right now.

*sniff* "W-Who is it?"

"Judaime it's me your right-hand man. I came to see how you were doing." Replied a muffled voice. 'Gokudera-kun?'

"Yo Tsuna, I came along too." Replied a more cheerful voice. 'Yamamoto too?'

"No one asked you, you baseball-freak!"

"He didn't ask you either…haha"

"Gah!...Urusai!"

Tsuna sat up in his bed as his friends continued their bickering, it wasn't until he heard Gokudera threatening Yamamoto with his bombs that he finally went to open the door. It was only when he did open it that they stopped and turned to look at him. It was more like they couldn't stop staring and with good reason, Tsuna stood there with a flushed face, tears brimming in both eyes and his blanket draped over his shoulders, in a way he looked like a kicked puppy and it was just too cute.

"Ah…P-Please excuse us, J-J-Judaime we came to make s-sure you were ok." Gokudera stuttered as he bowed.

"Y-Yea we were worried about you." Yamamoto said trying to hide his own blush.

"Huh? I'm fine; really… it's nothing to worry about. I think it's just hormones or at least that's what Kaa-san said." The brunet said with an unsure smile. He really hated himself he'd already involved them with the mafia and now he was making them worry with his personal problems. He really felt useless, instead of being strong so they wouldn't have to worry, he became more of a burden than he already was. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that he was crying again, but his two guardians did and tried to snap him out of it. He had so many dark emotions flowing through his mind but he was suddenly snapped out if it when he felt someone shaking him by the shoulders.

"Tsuna…Tsuna…"

"Ah…*sniff* sorry I-I can't stop crying…"

"Jyudaime…please tell us what's wrong…"

"Yea… we're you're friends, you know you can tell us anything."

"I-I can't it's my problem and-ack!"

Before he could finish he was suddenly kicked in the head by none other Reborn, before he landed gracefully in front of the brunet.

"Itte! Reborn what was that for!"

"Hmph…Baka-Tsuna you should listen to your guardians, if you keep bottling up your feelings your baby will suffer as well as you."

"…" his eyes widen at the realization that he was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He lost it; he finally let out everything he was feeling. All the tears he'd been trying to hide, everything came out. It was too much for him that his knees buckled and he fell but not before Yamamoto and Gokudera stopped him from hitting the floor too hard. After calming himself down a little, Tsuna told his two guardians as well as Reborn everything that happened between him and his cloud and mist guardians. After listening to Tsuna, the guardians and his tutor were out for blood after knowing what had happened. The only thing stopping them was a hysterical Tsuna that was having a hard time calming himself down again.

"Those bastards just wait till I get my hands on them, I'll blow them up with every last dynamite I have!"

"Maa don't worry, as long as you have us you have nothing to worry about." Yamamoto said with a deadly glint that flashed in his eyes.

Reborn said nothing as he watched the two guardians console their boss; he wasn't exactly happy either he knew Hibari and Mukuro wouldn't be happy about the news of the baby, but he hadn't expected them to react this badly.

_THUD_

"Oi! Tsuna!"

"Judaime!"

Before they could react Tsuna passed out from exhaustion after crying his heart out. He lay on the floor tangled in his blanket; it was obvious he hadn't been sleeping so well. The dark circles under his eyes were more than enough proof of that. His face looked so peaceful despite the red puffy cheeks from the tears he had shed only moments ago, but they knew he was ok by the way he breathed in and out evenly. After untangling him from the mess of blankets they moved him back to his bed and settled the blanket back over his body. Afterwards Yamamoto and Gokudera sat beside Tsuna's bed as they watched him sleep with worry etched in their faces.

"If you're that worried about him why don't you guys stay the night," said Reborn as he jumped to Tsuna's sleeping form," I've already cleared it with Mama. In the meantime why don't we go eat dinner?"

"What about Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto looking back at the slumbering brunet "I bet he hasn't eaten anything yet."

"He'll be fine, he's just tired," Reborn said, "now then let's go enjoy Mama's dinner."

After making sure Tsuna was sleeping soundly, they made their way back to the kitchen to enjoy the dinner prepared for them. Once finished they made themselves comfortable in the futons that Tsuna's mother laid out for them in Tsuna's room. They looked back at their boss making sure he was still sleeping peacefully as when they left him before they went downstairs to enjoy the delicious dinner Tsuna's mother had made them. Satisfied he was still asleep; they too fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Night…<strong>_

It was the middle of the night and the whole Sawada household was silent as the tenants of the house slept comfortably in their beds. It wasn't until Yamamoto awoke to nature's call in the sense that he really had to go to the bathroom; he reluctantly got out of his cozy futon and headed towards the bathroom to do his business. When he returned to the bedroom, he expected everything to be the same but when he took a quick glance around the room again before laying back down on his futon he realized that there was something important missing. It was Tsuna.

Yamamoto abruptly woke Gokudera up who was not too happy at having his sleep disturbed and he made sure that Yamamoto realized it too. "Damn you Baseball-freak can't you see I'm trying to sleep here!" Gokudera fumed at him.

The tall teen managed to avoid the pillow coming at him before Gokudera threw another one that hit its mark. He fell back before stopping the silver-haired bomber from throwing something worse than the pillow that just hit him, Gokudera had pulled out his mini bombs and was about to light them before stopping him.

"Wait, Gokudera! I woke you up because Tsuna's missing." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say something sooner!?" Gokudera yelled back.

They got up off the floor checking every part of Tsuna's room before promptly going through the house; it wasn't until they heard noises coming from the main floor that got their attention. They rushed downstairs noticing that not only was the kitchen light on but the noises were also coming from the same room.

_CRASH_

It didn't even take seconds when they rushed into the kitchen, weapons drawn and ready to take on anyone they felt was a threat.

"Hold it right there you bas-tards?…"

"Eh…Tsuna?"

Their weapons they had in hands fell at the sight; it was their beloved boss in front of the refrigerator practically gobbling down all the food inside it. Even after calling out to him it seemed like he was in a daze because he kept eating ignoring them completely.

"I was wondering how long it take you to get down here." A certain squeaky voice said before appearing before the two guardians.

"Reborn-san, what's going on? What's wrong with Judaime? Is he sick? Why is he eating so much?" Gokudera kept going question after question until Reborn finally kicked him in the face.

"Ha ha so kid what is wrong with Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed awkwardly.

"Hmmm I guess you could say he's sleepwalking," Reborn looked back at the brunet that was still completely ignoring them as he gulfed down a gallon of milk, "or in his case I guess you could call it sleepeating."

"Sleepeating/sleepeating?"

"Ah…haven't you ever wondered why he's hardly been eating." Then they remembered all the times they had eaten lunch at school Tsuna never seemed hungry, not to mention he hadn't had dinner with them too. Reborn started walking back to bed before he was stopped by the two guardians who were still dumbstruck at what they just learned.

"Oi where are you kid."

"Isn't it obvious I'm going back to bed," He turned back before giving them a warning, "by the way make sure you keep an eye on Dame-Tsuna he has tendency to try and eat anything he can get his hands on, even things that might be harmful to his body. Anyway goodnight…"

"Wait what do you mean Reborn-san?..."

"Look behind you…" with that Reborn headed back to bed.

"Nani?"

Gokudera had turned and was caught off guard when his boss had snuck up behind him and was practically drooling like a faucet. "J-Judaime?... Is s-something wrong?"

"Octopus…" Tsuna pointed at Gokudera, salivating like a faucet.

"Eh? J-Judaime?"

Before he knew it his boss pounced on him and started gnawing on his head in disbelief that his precious, beloved boss was trying to literally eat him alive. "Gyaah! Judaime please stop! BASEBALL FREAK don't just stand there help me get him off me!"

"Ma Gokudera maybe he's just playing with you…" Yamamoto tried to calm down the bomber that was until Tsuna bit the bomber too hard and drew blood.

"Gyaahh!"

This was going to be long night for sure…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning…<strong>_

Reborn smirked as he watched Yamamoto and Gokudera trying to keep themselves awake during breakfast. It was obvious that they had a hard time keeping up with Tsuna and his appetite, but it was their own fault for doubting him to begin with. After all, no one doubts the greatest hitman in the world.

"Oh my Tsu-kun you'd better hurry and get ready, you don't want to late for your appointment, do you?"

"Hai, Kaa-san."

Tsuna ran up the stairs, back to his room to get ready. He was scared and happy at the same time, he'd finally get a first look at his baby and he couldn't wait. He took a bath and was about to change into clothes when he noticed that he was starting to show. He couldn't help but touch at the small bulge and smile as he looked in the mirror.

"Tsu-kun~!... You're going to be late!"

He snapped out of it and finished getting ready, running down the stairs to the door. "I'm ready!" he yelled as he went to put his shoes on.

"Ok, you have a safe trip, Tsu-kun~"

"Eh? You're not coming with me Kaa-san?"

"Gomen, Tsu-kun but your dad's coming home today and I have to go to the store to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"Oh…I see..." Tsuna said sadly.

"Don't worry Judaime we'll go with you!"

"Yea Tsuna, I don't have practice today so it'll be fun."

"Are you guys sure?"

"HAI! /Hai!"

After finally making it to the hospital and talking to one of the nurses, one of the nurses took Tsuna for a physical examination before they could start the ultrasound. Unfortunately Yamamoto and Gokudera had to wait in the waiting room so he had to deal with the examination by himself. Tsuna didn't think there would be so much to the examination, but he was wrong the nurse first asked a whole bunch of questions, then they checked his weight, blood pressure, a urine sample which was embarrassing and the worst part of it was when they had to draw blood. He almost passed out right there and then; it wasn't till the nurse with the needle came close to him that he started freaking out that the nurse had to call another nurse to help hold him down. After finishing the most embarrassing tests he was finally led back to the waiting room where his guardians were waiting.

"Tsuna? Are you o.k., you don't look so good."

"Er yeah I'm fine they just took some blood that's all… haha"

"Are you sure Judaime? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine I just don't like needles that's all." Tsuna sweat-dropped thinking about the way he freaked out.

"If Judaime says so…"

After waiting a little longer the same nurse came back. "Sawada-san, the doctor is ready for you." She said with a smile.

"Oh thanks, can my friends come with me this time?"

"Of course," the nurse looked back Yamamoto and Gokudera displaying a smile "this way please."

They were all led through a large hallway filled with other patients, doctors, and nurses going on their daily business. They finally stopped in front of a door and went inside. The room was a standard white room with an exam table like the other room where Tsuna was taken for the other exams. At least this time, he had Gokudera and Yamamoto with him so it wasn't as nerve wracking as before.

"Alright, Sawada-san go ahead and sit on the table the doctor will be here shortly," she turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto and again gave another them a reassuring smile, "as for you two, why don't you go ahead sit there." She said pointing at a couple of chairs behind them. It didn't take long before they made themselves comfortable that the doctor came into the room, however it was the last person they ever expected to see.

"S-SHAMAL?!"

"Haa… how many times do I have to tell Reborn that I don't treat men," he explained with a bored expression looking at his next patient's file, "anyway scram, I've got a patient coming in soon."

"You perverted doctor! Judaime is your next patient." Gokudera screamed.

"In a maternity ward? I highly doubt-," Shamal kept scanning through the file until, it wasn't until he read the patient file name that his eyes widened in disbelief, "eh, you gotta be kidding me."

"I told you so, you shitty doctor."

"Gokudera-kun, calm down…" Tsuna tried to calm the bomber down, he was too tired to deal with this right now, "you can't blame him if he doesn't believe me, maybe we should schedule the appointment with a different doctor."

"Hold it right there," Shamal stopped the brunet from getting off the examination table and lied him down on the table, "I may not treat men but I can't ignore a medical phenomenon before my eyes. Now lay back down while I get ready."

"H-hai…"

After getting comfortable, Shamal came back with a machine that Tsuna didn't recognize. "Alright let's get this over with put his gown on and put your legs up in these stirrups and stay still while I start the exam." Shamal instructed as he turned the ultrasound machine on and grabbed a tube of gel and spread it over a probe-like machine."What's that for?" Tsuna asked a little scared at where the doctor would be using the strange looking probe. Nevertheless, he did as Shamal instructed before the doctor started explaining, "You're still too early in the pregnancy to use the other one so I have to do a transvaginal ultrasound, but I guess in your case I have to use a different 'opening'. I never thought I'd have to do this to another guy…so stay still."

"Huh what do you mean different open-eeep! It hurts!" Shrieked Tsuna at the sudden intrusion.

"I thought I told you to keep still." Shamal kept pushing the probe inside the brunet's ass as he watched on the monitor, searching for the impossible.

"G-gomen…it just feels weird."

"Yea well get used to it, this is only the first of many." Shamal said bluntly as he kept watching the monitor, moving the transducer around again and again. Unfortunately the more he moved it the more discomfort Tsuna was in and the more the brunet had an urge to stop the doctor.

"How dare you talk to Judaime like that you bastard!" Gokudera got out of his seat ready to attack the doctor before Yamamoto had held him back from pulling out his trademark bombs.

"Maa maa Gokudera calm down I'm sure Dr. Shamal knows what he's doing," Yamamoto kept holding Gokudera back as the bomber kept trying to get loose from the baseball player's grasp, "otherwise the kid wouldn't have let him check Tsuna."

Eventually Gokudera got fed up with Yamamoto trying to hold him back, and rather than bicker with the baseball player he decided to attack him before setting his eyes on Shamal. He was about hit the taller teen with everything he had to before he was distracted at his boss's whimpering. They both stopped and realized that they weren't helping their friend's case by acting childish in his time of need, after all the reason they came with him was to support him and here they are squabbling. Realizing they were both acting foolish they sat back down; Gokudera held his boss's hand while Yamamoto tried to soothe the teen with a few words of encouragement. It was that moment that Shamal finally found a good view of the brunet's unborn child, but it wasn't what he had expected.

"Nani?..."

"W-what is it? Is something wrong Shamal?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"Well how should I put this," Shamal turned to the monitor so they could see, "you're definitely pregnant, but…" he pointed to a shadow that they assumed was the fetus, but they also saw another shadow next to it that really surprised them.

"What do you mean by that? Does it have to do with the other shadow?" Gokudera questioned.

Pointing to the other shadow Shamal explained what the other shadow meant. "Yea…how should I put this," they held their breath at what the perverted doctor had next to say,"basically the young Vongola isn't having just a baby, he's having two. Or rather I should say twins."

"EH?! REALLY?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later…<strong>_

They were heading back to Tsuna's house and they were still in shock or rather Tsuna was more in shock than his other two guardians. He still couldn't believe what Shamal had told him, rather than giving birth to one child he was going to have two. It was one thing with one child but two, not to mention he'd be raising them without a father. The brunet knew the pain of not having a father to get him through the tough times and not having a role model in his life. That was something he'd never want his own children to go through the same thing, he couldn't help but think what if…what if he did do as Hibari and Mukuro asked and aborted the babies…maybe he should-

A hand stopped his thoughts and he looked up to see Yamamoto staring right back at him and even though he was smiling, his eyes told a different story. It was as if the baseball player had been reading his mind all along.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna's voice trailed off.

How could he even think like that to begin with, although true he didn't have a fatherly role model through his childhood it didn't mean that he couldn't raise his own children the same way his mother did with him. Not only that he had his friends with him.

"Tsuna…don't tell me you forgot already…he he… remember you still have us, neh?" Yamamoto couldn't help but smile, he could tell the brunet was still struggling within himself even after promising him that they would always be there for him. But he wasn't surprised after all two kids and not knowing who the father was must've been weighing heavily on the poor boss. Tears began forming, he felt really stupid for making the same mistake again and again with his friends, he really was Dame-Tsuna for not realizing how much his friends cared about him.

"Judaime…unlike those two bastards we'd never abandon you," Gokudera looked back at his beloved boss with determination, "it's just like the baseball-freak said you still have us to help."

"You guys…*sniff* gomen I guess I really am Dame-Tsuna aren't I." Tsuna couldn't help but cry, he really did feel stupid.

"Ma…maa let's go back to your house we can tell the kid and your mom the good news." Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna in reassurance that everything would be ok and as always Gokudera wasn't happy on how close Yamamoto was getting to his precious boss.

"You bastard! Stop acting so over friendly with Judaime."

"Ma he's my friend too."

Tsuna couldn't help but watch as his friends bicker as they made their way back to his house, somehow it made him feel knowing they hadn't changed after finding out he was pregnant. They finally made back to his house just as the sun was setting and he was more than happy to finally make it back and go take a well deserved nap. He opened the door to his house but was surprised to when all the lights were off it even made Gokudera and Yamamoto stop their argument. Tsuna knew his mother couldn't still be out shopping, if anything she should be in the kitchen making dinner.

"Where is everyone, Tsuna?"

"I don't know, I don't think that Kaa-san could still be out shopping," Tsuna reached to turn on the lights, "maybe she still shopping."

Then suddenly…

"**SURPRISE!"**

* * *

><p>Finally after all this time I finally finished this chapter although long I'm not so sure if it was any good. I like to thank all of you for still being with me after not updating for a long time. I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can, cuz for some reason I have the last chapters figured out its just getting to it that's a little hard.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	7. A Party and A Mother's Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if I did I would've kept the manga going.

Pairings: Hibari X Tsuna X Mukuro ?!

Genre: This is an MPREG!

Summary: When Yamamoto and Gokudera go pick up Tsuna for school; they find him passed out on his bathroom floor. After having him checked over by Shamal, Tsuna finds out that he's pregnant. There's just one problem: One: he's a guy and Two: he doesn't know who the father is. Let's watch as his journey unfolds…

Soooo…. I had a particularly hard time trying to write this chapter. Mainly because everytime I went to update this story my brain stopped working. But don't worry I finally found my inspiration to keep writing. I'm just embarrassed it took me so long.

I'm so excited I just got my passport which means I can actually go visit my family outside the country yay!

I also wanted to apologize to all my readers for taking so long, especially mangalover123blue for not updating when I told you I would. Please forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: A Party and a Mother's Comfort<strong>

"SURPRISE!"

"Hieee!" Tsuna almost jumped at the sudden outburst, the pictures of his sonogram flew in the air as loud pops resounded in his ears. He instinctively tried to shield himself from any oncoming danger but suddenly felt himself being pushed behind someone as he heard a long string of curses.

"Juudaime! Look out!"

Gokudera acted quickly, believing his boss was in danger he pulled him behind him and pulled out his hidden dynamite ready to attack. As the right-hand man to the future Vongola boss there was no way he was going to let an enemy get past him. Just as he was about to attack streamers and confetti smacked his face.

"Hahi! Gokudera you ruined the surprise party for Tsuna-san!" Haru snapped at the bomber.

"You stupid woman!" Gokudera snapped back, "All you did was scare Juudaime!"

"Eh? A surprise party?" Tsuna peeked over Gokudera's shoulder and true enough decorations and streamers were decorating his house. There was even a banner that read: CONGRATULATIONS. It made him smile; they must have worked a lot to set this whole thing up just for him.

"Hai! We saw your mom in town and she told us about your pregnancy so me and Haru decided to congratulate you." Explained Kyoko.

"Gomen Tsu-kun I know you wanted to keep it a secret but I couldn't help myself." Nana giggled softly as she hoped her son would forgive her for not being able to keep his secret.

"Ha ha isn't it great Tsuna now everyone knows." Yamamoto placed his arm around his friend.

"A-Ah…I guess…"

"I'm happy for Tsuna-nii too," Fuuta jumped in glee, "I get to be a big brother, neh?"

"I-pin big sister!" exclaimed a happy I-pin.

Tsuna was too distracted at the kids' antics that he'd forgotten he dropped something important when they accidently scared him; that was until a certain dark brunette noticed.

"Hahi! What's this?" Haru exclaimed.

"Oh! That's my uh….ultrasound pictures." Tsuna blushed when he remembered the whole ordeal with Shamal.

"Sugoi!" Kyoko looked picked up another picture and gazed at it with interest. Before Tsuna knew it everyone but Yamamoto and Gokudera were on the floor looking at the pictures with great fascination.

"I want to see!" Fuuta was curious to see what babies looked like before they were born, "How do you tell it just looks like two little globs?"

"Oh my Tsu-kun's having twins!" Nana informed them happily.

"No way there's two!" Haru squealed at the thought.

"A-Ano?" Tsuna on the other hand couldn't help but sweatdrop at their actions, especially the way their eyes seem to shine with stars now that they knew he was going to have twins. All of them seem to be in a baby thinking stupor that he hadn't expected from them let own his mother. He was at loss for words to bring them back to reality so he let them be instead.

"Let them be," Reborn said as he jumped on his shoulder, "at any rate, congratulations Dame-Tsuna."

GRUMBLE

All eyes were on Tsuna and he couldn't be more embarrassed, his face turned a deep red as he rubbed his stomach. He had been hungry since he left the hospital but had forgotten about it when he was scared half to death by the sudden surprise party. However just because he forgot that didn't mean his body did, seeing as it announced it to just about everyone in his house.

"G-Gomen I guess I'm hungry…" Tsuna quietly apologized as eyes were still on him.

"Don't apologize Juudaime it's only natural!" Gokudera exclaimed trying to make him feel better.

"Haha let's go eat!" Yamamoto laughed as he ruffled the brunet's hair.

"Oh right! We can't have a party without the food neh?" Kyoko spoke up next. Tsuna blushed again despite everything that was happening he was surprised that his crush hadn't thought any less of him, she was acting like nothing had happened and that strangely made him feel better about his ordeal.

"Alright then everyone to the living room," Nana ushered everyone to the said room, "we cooked plenty so there's more than enough."

"Gyahaha Lambo's gonna eat it all!" Lambo was the first to act, running fast to get as much as he could before anyone else.

"Lambo no it's for everyone!" I-pin followed soon after.

"EAT TO THE EXTREME!" roared Ryohei.

Tsuna watched as one by one they each went to the living room; he couldn't help but smile at everyone's antics. He really did have the best friends that anyone could ever wish for,

"Eh are you coming Tsu-kun?" Nana asked watching her son curiously.

"H-hai!"

* * *

><p><em>Moments Later…<em>

"Nana I'm home!" Iemitsu's voice echoed through the house.

After being gone for so long Iemitsu felt great to be home again, after such a long time he'd get to see his beautiful wife again not to mention his overly cute son. However he was surprised when he didn't see his wife running from the kitchen to embrace him or his son to greet him home. Where the heck were they?

Suddenly he heard laughter and a lot of it at that, he walked to its source to find out what was so entertaining that he'd be ignored even by his own wife.

"IEMITSU!"

Finally he'd received the hug he'd yearned for even if it almost knocked him off his feet. He returned the embrace and looked into Nana's eyes with a toothy grin.

"Tou-san?"

"Yare Yare… what's got you guys so hyped up you're throwing a party?" the blond inquired as he noticed all the decorations and streamers. He knew the party couldn't possibly for him, after not only did they start before him the banner that hung from his ceiling said 'Congratulations' which he didn't understand, just who were they congratulating.

"WE'RE HAVING AN EXTREME PARTY!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air a couple times before he was rudely interrupted by none other than Gokudera.

"Urusai! Turf-top! Can't you see you're too loud!" Gokudera growled at him.

"LAMBO-SAMA HUNGRY!" the curly-haired assassin jumped from his chair and pounced on Gokudera's head.

"Gah! Get off me you stupid cow!" he tried to grab the cow-child but he kept moving around too much.

"Maa Gokudera calm down…"

"EXTREME PARTY!"

"Hmm..is this?..." Iemitsu stared in a shock silence. He stared in awe at the pictures in his hands, the two little blobs just floating there innocently. He turned to his wife, tears welling up in his eyes as his knees buckled to the floor.

"N-NANA, I'M SO HAPPY!" he embraced his wife again, rubbing his wife's stomach with his face as he burst into tears. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant I would've come home sooner if I'd known!"

"…"

Everyone could only sweat drop at the sight before them; they didn't expect a man who belongs in the mafia, especially one as prestige as Vongola could break down so easily. They could only wonder how he would react when he realized it wasn't his wife that was expecting.

"Mou~ Iemitsu everyone is looking," Nana tried to pry her husband off of her but to no avail, she could only plea with her blubbering mess of a husband, "besides that's not even my ultrasound picture."

"Eh?..." the blond looked back at his beautiful wife.

"Gomen, dear…", Nana helped him get back up, "but I'm not the one who's pregnant. It's-"

"Wait so then if it's not yours then…" Iemitsu scanned the room and zeroed in on the other girls, more specifically the only female that would do anything to have a certain hitman love and return to Italy with her was, Bianchi.

"Then Congratulations! Bian-ack!" before he could finish he was smacked in the face by the Poison Scorpion's special plate of cooking.

"Baka! I'm not that desperate," Bianchi yelled at the CEDEF leader, holding an extra plate just in case, "I know I'll win Reborn's affections with true love~"

"Ah…" Iemitsu laid on the floor, twitching as he tried to fight the urge to vomit.

"Mou…Dear you should know better than to eat on the floor," Nana lectured her husband ignoring the fact that Bianchi had tried to kill her husband, she was too excited to notice he was gagging on the toxic food, "isn't it exciting though, we're going to be grandparents!~"

Hearing that, the blond man got up as if he wasn't affected by the deadly attack at all. "What?!"

Iemitsu couldn't understand it, if it wasn't Bianchi and he was soon going to be a grandfather… could it be his son finally became a 'man'. If that was true then that also meant his son had also finally chosen someone to be his wife, was it the Sasagawa girl or the cosplay one or maybe could it even be the Mist girl he chose as his guardian? He suddenly felt a warm feeling as his heart swelled in joy, he was going to be a grandpa, though his son was much too young to be a father himself but still… unfortunately the feeling was short-lived when Tsuna spoke next.

"T-Tou-san I'm the one who's pregnant…" Tsuna said softly.

"Aaah…" Iemitsu was at a loss for words but couldn't but wonder how it was even possible, "When?...How? Who was it?"

"It was at the Christmas party," Tsuna kept his head down as a bright red color decorated his cheeks, he couldn't help but rub his stomach, "but I don't know whose babies they are."

"…"

To say Iemitsu was angry was an understatement, never before had he felt so infuriated. He wanted nothing more than to destroy whoever had done this to his precious Tuna-fish. How could Reborn let this happen or rather could Tsuna let this happen to himself? He was suppose to be the next boss to Vongola, having a child now at his age would more likely drag him down. There was no way Iemitsu was going to allow that to happen, it was better to take care of it now before it was too late.

"Tou-san?" Tsuna had an ill feeling that something bad was going to happen. He suddenly felt the urge to run the closer his dad came, it just felt wrong. Tsuna was proven tight when Iemitsu suddenly grabbed his arm and roughly pulled towards the entrance of the house.

"Ahh!" Tsuna cried as he tried pulling his arm back but to no avail, "Tou-san you're hurting me!"

Despite his desperate cries Iemitsu kept silent as he kept trying to drag his son out of the house. In his blind fury he ignored his son's friends as they tried to stop him from hurting the brunet even more. The only thing that seemed to bring him back to reality was his wife demanding an explanation as to his actions.

"Dear what are you doing with Tsu-kun?!" Nana demanded to know concerned at her husband's actions.

"He's having an abortion and that's final," Iemitsu blindly bellowed back, "I'm not going to let him give birth to those abominations!"

He didn't care that everyone looked at him in horror, especially his wife and son. He was doing this for the sake of the famiglia and Tsuna's future; having a child now let alone two would weaken the whole organization right now. Eventually Tsuna finally managed to escape from his grasp and that only made him madder.

"Don't call them that," Tsuna cried as his tears began to fall, "I've already decided to keep them!"

SLAP

Everyone was shocked as they watched the brown-haired teen fall to the floor; they'd never seen the CEDEF leader so angry. They only ever seen him drunk or have a happy-go-lucky attitude that was intoxicating. It was pure rage that fueled the man's actions and for the first time Nana was scared as well as the others.

"IEMITSU!" Nana screamed in horror as she watched her spouse hit her baby boy for the first time.

"Iemitsu calm down you-" Reborn tried to reason with the man.

"What overreacting?! You expect me to let him keep those bastards inside him," Iemitsu spat angrily at the baby hitman before turning his attention back to the brunet on the floor who was rubbing his reddened cheek, "Come on get up you're going to Shamal to terminate them!"

"No!" Tsuna yelled as he saw Iemitsu get near him again. Regardless, Iemitsu made a move to grab him again but was stopped when he was blocked by Tsuna's friends and guardians.

"Move!" Iemitsu yelled at them to scare them back, "This is a family matter so it doesn't involve you!"

However instead of walking away, they each stood up and one by one they stood in front of the brunet so Iemitsu couldn't get near him. The bastard already hurt him by never being there for him and now he shows up randomly and to force Tsuna into something he obviously doesn't want, no way it was going to happen.

"We won't let you hurt Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed.

"Even if you are Juudaime's tou-san as his right-hand man I won't let you hurt him!" Gokudera brought out his dynamite.

"Ha ha I'm with Gokudera," Yamamoto said ominously, "we're his family too, so I can't let you do anything he doesn't want."

"EXTREME AGREED!"

"M-Minna…" Tsuna watched in awe as his friends stood protectively in front of him, but the next person who spoke surprised him the most.

"Please don't force Tsuna-kun to do something he doesn't want to do, he-"pleaded Kyoko. She stood in front of the others arms out, she may be a weak little girl but she wasn't going to let her friend be forced to do something he was reluctant to do.

"Enough I-" Iemitsu was about to yell again but he was stopped by Nana.

"That's enough Iemitsu…", the brunette said eerily calm.

"But Nana," Iemitsu retorted back, "it's for his own good."

"Baka!" Nana's body shook in anger, "Can't you see you're only hurting him more?"

There was a small moment of silence before Nana decided to break it. She glared at her spouse, disappointment and anger evident in her eyes as she spoke, "I think its better you leave for a bit."

Iemitsu was stunned for a moment at the fact that she wasn't on his side, but after looking back at Tsuna he realized what he'd done. He didn't want to make things worse his relationship with Tsuna was already strained enough as it was so he decided it was better to do as she said. "I'm going out."

With that he walked away as Tsuna's friends rallied around the crying brunet, he knew was no longer welcome for the time being so it was best to leave before he overstayed his welcome anymore.

"Tsu-kun…" Nana looked at her son sadly before walking Iemitsu out of the house and to give him a piece of her mind privately of course, 'Gomen Tsu-kun…but I'm glad you have friends that care about you so much.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later…<strong>_

After Iemitsu's big blowout the mood of the party shifted to an unsettling awkward silence as all eyes were on the trembling brunet, who seemed like he could burst in tears at any second. Everyone knew how Tsuna felt about his father, after he was never there for to begin with and here he was now trying to make the poor teen do something he never would've done. First it was Hibari, then Mukuro and now his own father whom he never regarded him as one to begin with; were all telling him the same thing or rather they were trying to force him to do the one thing he never wanted: _an abortion_.

The very idea of it made him want to throw-up. _'Why can't they understand it's not what I want…'_ Tsuna felt his whole body shake, he was so frustrated he just wanted to scream. At least until he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see it was Yamamoto, trying to give him a comforting smile. Behind the tall teen he could see the others doing the same, even without words he knew what they were trying to convey.

"Tsuna are you-"before Yamamoto could finish he was abruptly cut off by Tsuna himself.

"It's ok, really…" Tsuna turned to face all of them, trying his hardest not to break down in front of them, "let's keep going with the party, neh?"

"But Judaime-" Gokudera tried to also console his boss, but was also cut off.

"Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…" Tsuna tried to smile as hard as he could to reassure all of them, "everyone… thanks for worrying but I'm fine, really besides we just started the party it'd be a waste to stop now."

Despite that they all just wanted nothing more than to let the brunet cry out his frustration and anger; they respected his wishes and hoped that by continuing they would somehow at least make him forget about all of it. After all it was suppose to be a joyous occasion, two new lives were going to be born in a matter of months and right now their friend needed them now more than ever. So respecting his wishes they continued the party well into midnight and seemed it was a good thing they because as the party continued Tsuna seemed to forget all about the fight he'd just had with his father whom he never got along with to begin with.

As soon as Tsuna was sure that his friends concerns were put at ease he excused himself from the party without telling anyone. He went to the only part of his house he felt calm, his backyard porch. He could remember the times when he was a child and the days it would rain him and his mom would just sit outside eating sweets as they watched the rain shower over their town. The brunet sat down by one of the wooden pillars and closed his eyes for a moment as he recalled a certain memory…

_~FlASHBACK~_

_A small brunet was watching TV flipping through channels, as he looked for any good cartoons to watch, but alas there was none. After a few more minutes of flipping thorugh channels he gave up and turned his attention back to his backyard. _

_It was raining, so he couldn't go out and pay with his favorite ball._

_It wasn't raining too badly, the spring showers pattered quietly in a soothing rhythm so he thought it wouldn't be bad if he only went out for a few minutes. Little Tsuna scurried back to his room and found his rain boots, he put them on along with his favorite baby blue jacket. Picking up his ball he sneaked by his mother who was cooking as usual in the kitchen, he quietly made his way to the living room. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention and ended up tripping over his own feet; he landed on his poor, chubby face and lost the grip on his ball. He watched as the ball bounced off the floor and hit a lamp. Upon hearing the lamp shatter into pieces, Nana ran to the living room to see what had happened._

"_Tsu-kun!"_

_Nana wasn't that surprised to find her son had tripped and on the verge of tears, but was curious as to why her adorable brunet would be dressed up in his rain gear. But upon looking outside she figured he probably wanted to play outside in the rain even though she told him not to. _

_She should be disappointed that her little Tsu-kun didn't listen to her, but she couldn't but stifle a giggle as she saw her son try to stop himself from crying. His chubby little cheeks puffed up as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes._

"_Oh, Tsu-kun," she picked him up gently and wiped away his tears, "don't tell me you were trying to play outside?"_

"_D-Demo Kaa-san, Tsu-kun's bored" Tsuna hiccupped cutely while his mother wiped away his stray tears. _

"_Arra…Tsu-kun if you go outside in that weather you'll get sick," Nana almost squealed when she saw him pout so cutely, if anything she wanted to grab her camera and take a picture so she could show it to Iemitsu._

_It was obvious the little brunet was still unhappy about not being able to go outside and Nana didn't like seeing him so sad despite how cute he looked so instead she came up with an idea to cheer him up._

_She giggles softly to herself while Tsuna only looked up at her in confusion, a pout still decorating his face. "Neh, Tsu-kun," Nana looked at her son cutely, "Mama has an idea, why don't you upstairs to change and when you come back I'll have a surprise for you neh?"_

_Hearing the word 'surprise' Tsuna's eyes gleamed in delight; after all there was nothing better than getting a surprise because it usually meant presents. There was no way he was going to say no to that now was he._

"_Hai Kaa-san!"_

_He ran up the stairs as fast as his little chubby legs could back to his room and took off his boots and jacket before going back downstairs, but not before grabbing his favorite stuffed lion toy. It wouldn't be fair if he got to enjoy the surprise all to himself, presents were always better enjoyed with others and he always enjoyed it the most with his favorite stuffed lion, Natsu. _

"_Kaa-san, I'm ready~" He jumped down the last step before dashing back to the living room._

"_Oh good I am too"_

_Tsuna stood in the entryway in awe the moment his mom moved, before him were all his favorite sweets and snacks, even better there was hot chocolate. _

"_Sugoii! Are all of these for Tsu-kun and Natsu, Kaa-san?" Tsuna beamed._

"_Hai!" Nana picked up her overjoyed son and held him close, "What do you say to having a picnic just you and me."_

"_Eh? Demo it's still raining Kaa-san!" Tsuna exclaimed._

"_That doesn't mean we can't have one, neh." She gathered all the sweets and drinks along with a blanket and ushered Tsuna onto the porch, once everything was set up on the porch she put him on her lap snuggled in the blanket. They spent the rest of the day eating sweets and drinking some very tasty hot chocolate all the while Nana would read him stories as they watched the rain fall. _

_He didn't know why but the sound of the rain lightly sprinkling over their house calmed him. His mom was quick to notice that he was about doze off; the last thing he could remember was her guiding his head to her lap as she softly stroked his hair. He was always trying to stay awake so he could enjoy more sweets, but the minute his mother started humming an all too familiar lullaby he felt more compelled to sleep. And sleep he did, ever since then whenever it would rain they'd always have a picnic to themselves._

_End of Flashback_

Tsuna relished that memory, they stopped having their rainy day picnics the after he entered middle school but just remembering always made him feel better.

Suddenly he felt something warm wrap around him, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see his mother wrapping a blanket around him. Despite the smile his mom was putting on he could see the whirlwind of emotions in her eyes. It was strange to see his happy go lucky mother show such sadness; it was something he was not use to.

"Kaa-san?..." Tsuna looked at her curiously as she sat down next to him. He didn't expect to be found so fast, though knowing her he wasn't too surprised. Despite her airheaded mind-set the brunet always knew that she always knew when something was seriously wrong with him.

"You know if you stay out here too long you'll catch a cold." Nana reprimanded softly.

"I'll be in a minute," Tsuna snuggled deeper in the warm blanket and turned his attention back to the night sky "I just wanted some time alone."

"Souka…" Nana contemplated on what to say next, she didn't want to upset further especially with what happened with Iemitsu. Normally she'd be on his side after all a wife must always support her husband, but after watching him blindly lash out at Tsuna she knew she made the right choice when she stopped him from doing something he'd regret later. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"…" Tsuna's head dropped, he was trying to hold in his tears but was failing miserably.

"Tsu-kun," the brunette put her arms around her son to calm him as she whispered, "It's okay to let it all out."

"B-but-"

"If you keep holding everything in by yourself," Nana rocked him back and forth to soothe him, assuring him that if he let everything out things would get better, "you'll only hurt yourself; don't forget you still have me and your friends supporting you, neh?"

"K-kaa-san…" Tsuna's voice cracked. But nonetheless he leaned in more into his mother as she kept rocking him like a baby, it was comforting. He was still trying to hold in his tears but when his mother told him that even though he was rejected and abandoned by not just Hibari and Mukuro, but his own father as well; he still had her and his friends, his emotions overwhelmed him and he let it out.

Tsuna lost track of the time as he cried in his mother's arms, everything just came out at once. Just when he thought he had no more tears to shed thousands more streamed down his face. The heartache he felt seemed to disappear as he let every emotion pour out of his small body. As he felt his depressing emotions fade away, tiredness soon overtook him and he could feel himself fall asleep. However this time it was different, it felt more peaceful as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders and he finally figured out why.

"Thank you…" Tsuna mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

The whole time Tsuna and Nana were having their moment on the porch all of Tsuna's friends were watching them. They couldn't help but feel relieved when Tsuna finally let all his emotions out, because it meant they could help him now. As much as Tsuna tried to hide it, they knew everything was still bothering him they just didn't know how to try to talk to him. Now that Nana got Tsuna to open up, they finally had a chance to help him through the next coming months. With that they let them finish their mother-son moment and quietly returned to the party.

* * *

><p>Damn it's been a while hasn't it, my bad. By the way I have a question since we already established Tsuna's having twins, what do you guys think he should have? I'm having a hard time deciding so I'm just leave it to you guys to decide.<p>

I was suppose to have this chapter up like two weeks ago but my niece decided to hide my laptop and I couldn't find it. I never thought a two year old could hide things that well, I went stir crazy looking for the thing and now I feel like goober for taking so long to find it. Just because I wouldn't let her watch the gangnam style video…

Anyway please review neh?


	8. Guilty Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if I did I would've kept the manga going.

Pairings: Hibari X Tsuna X Mukuro ?!

Genre: This is an MPREG!

Summary: When Yamamoto and Gokudera go pick up Tsuna for school; they find him passed out on his bathroom floor. After having him checked over by Shamal, Tsuna finds out that he's pregnant. There's just one problem: One: he's a guy and Two: he doesn't know who the father is. Let's watch as his journey unfolds…

Hey guys I'm back… it's been a while hasn't it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Guilty Feelings<strong>

_~Midori tanabiku namimori no  
>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu~<em>

_~Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
>Heihei bonbon nami de ii<br>Itsumo kiowanu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
>Namimori chuu~<em>

_~Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
>Atarimae taru nami de ii<br>Itsumo issho ni  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
>Namimori chuu~<em>

The all too familiar song of his school's anthem resounded in his ears normally he'd beat up anyone that would dare disturb his nap but he always had a soft spot for his feathered 'friend'. He forced his eyes open trying to ignore the sunlight as it blinded him from seeing anything. Nonetheless the fearsome prefect got up from his napping place on top of his beloved school as he extended his finger to greet his yellow featherball.

"Why did you wake me?" Hibari stated coldly, wanting to return to his nap soon.

"Herbivore~ Hervivore~" Hibird said in a singsong voice, as it jumped along the prefect's finger.

"Hmmm…" He looked over the edge of the roof to see the very same person he'd been avoiding for a while, something which was a first for him. He wasn't used to actually trying to avoid someone; he liked being confrontational more than anything. However with the way things ended last time he wasn't sure how to face the brunet.

Truth be told he didn't like having this feeling in the pit of his stomach, could it be he was feeling guilty for the first time. How long had it been since that day when he lost control and tried to kill the brunet. He doesn't even remember most of what happened after the herbivore told him he was pregnant; his mind went blank for a moment and the next thing he knew he was watching the brunet running away from him in tears. It shouldn't bother him after all he's made plenty of others cry and not once has he ever lost sleep over it.

Was it three or four months now since that encounter, either way even from the roof he could already tell that the brunet was starting to show; the baby bump seemed to grow every day. Hibari watched as Tsuna entered the school with his idiot friends, he seemed happier which he supposed was a good thing.

Back to the problem at hand, how to talk to the herbivore that was possibly carrying his child without scaring him. Seconds turned to minutes as he kept staring the brunet as he tried to come up with a solution. He could ask someone for advice, maybe Kusakabe, but he's not someone that likes to ask for help at all. That said he's back to trying to come up with a solution on his own and staring at the brunet's smiling face wasn't helping come up with anything. Tsuna must have sensed him because the next thing he knew their eyes met intently and he couldn't help but look away.

Wait? Did the herbivore just make him back down so easily? How did that happen?

Could it be that he was starting to have feelings towards the pregnant herbivore?

"Hibari!~ Hibari!~" little Hibird chirped bringing the raven haired teen from his thoughts as it flew from his finger to nestle on top of his head.

Hibari was getting frustrated trying to figure his emotions towards the whole situation. Too irritated to come up with any solution and annoyed to go back to sleep he got up from his spot to work out his frustration in a more productive way. In Namimori there was only one thing that would most certainly quench his thirst for blood right now and that was to bite to death anybody that would dare break rules in his precious school. Yes, right now some exercise would definitely clear his mind. With that said he went to start his patrol, Hibird following close behind the prefect singing once again.

_~Midori tanabiku namimori no  
>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu~<em>

* * *

><p><em>With Tsuna…<em>

Getting out of bed was starting to become less of a pain something Tsuna was really grateful for, throwing up every morning was really starting to get old. The aftertaste was the worst part of it, especially on the bad days when he'd practically spent the whole day locked in the bathroom throwing up.

For once he was actually to be able to back to school, course that was only thanks to his mother's care. Having someone who's gone through it like he is was really a blessing considering he had no idea what the heck he was doing. He was going four months strong now and he'd never felt so fat. At first it was easy to hide since he wasn't showing and he didn't want anyone to know aside from his friends, after all it's not like there's a lot of pregnant boys out there. Looking at his bedroom mirror it didn't matter how much he tried to pull his sweater over his swollen belly he still looked, well pregnant…

'_If I don't get ready soon I'm going to be late for school again'_ Tsuna thought finally giving up on the sweater and a little frustrated. He grabbed his book bag in a hurry and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone…" Tsuna greeted everyone as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta was the first to greet him.

"Oh good morning Tsu-kun," Nana turned from her cooking happy to see her son in a much better state than the last couple of days. The whole pregnancy was really tough on him so she was more than happy to so whatever it took to make her son's ordeal more bearable.

"Gyahaha Mama! Lambo-sama wants seconds!" Lambo waved his plate expectedly at the woman.

"I-pin seconds too!" the Chinese girl copied the cow child trying to also get the brunette's attention.

"Hai hai," Nana turned to give them more food as well as Tsuna's breakfast after all he's eating for three now so he'll need all the energy he can get, "Here you go Tsuna-kun."

"Thanks Kaa-san." Tsuna immediately dug into his food, he still had to try to get to school on time. It was then he realized something wrong, he looked around the table and noticed that both Reborn and Bianchi weren't here which was strange considering they'd never miss out on his mom's cooking.

"Kaa-san, where's Bianchi and Reborn?" he asked before shoving another spoonful of eggs down his throat.

"Oh, they said they had some errands to run." Nana replied cheery. She hummed as she continued cooking over the stove.

Meanwhile Tsuna was halfway through his breakfast when the doorbell rang; he guessed it must've been Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun at the door waiting on him to walk to school. He wolfed down the rest of his meal, picked up his bag and headed towards the door as fast as he could.

"Ah! I'd better go before I'm late for school," Tsuna quickly put his shoes on before going out; "I'll see you guys after school!"

"Bye Tsu-kun have a good day!" Nana yelled after him before hearing the door close.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Mukuro-sama?"

He was still mad, but if she hadn't stopped him when she did who knows what he would've done to her boss. No matter how many times she tried to call out to him though he wouldn't even so much as look at her. For the first time Chrome felt torn between serving Mukuro-sama who saved her life or protecting her boss who was the first person to acknowledge her as a friend.

"Oi! Woman leave Mukuro-sama alone!" a blond haired kid with barrettes in his hair.

"Ken?..."

"Ken calm down," Chikusa stood behind the teen still as monotone as before.

They all turned to Mukuro who was oblivious to their little argument the whole time. Ever since Tsuna had come to tell the man that he was pregnant and that the child might not even be his, the man was acting completely uncharacteristically. For example, lately all he's been doing is lazing on the couch in the same spot for hours and hours; sometimes they'd have to check on him time to time just to make sure he's still breathing.

Seeing as how they weren't going to be able to get Mukuro's attention they let him be and returned to the important task for the day, getting food.

Mukuro stayed in the same spot though trapped in his own thoughts, he was still pissed off at Chrome for disobeying him but even more so that the brunet wouldn't consider having an abortion. They could always try again later he just wanted to make sure that there was no chance the skylark could be the biological father of the unborn child.

He heard the others leave which he was grateful for he was getting more and more irritated every time they asked him if he was o.k. Those idiots, of course he wasn't fine, he'd practically destroyed any relationship he could've had with the brunet and now he didn't know how to approach the pregnant boy.

He wanted nothing more than to steal him away so they could talk more privately, well truthfully he just wanted to force the boy to have an abortion by any means necessary. Even if it meant using force to do so, he wasn't going to stand by and let him have a child that might not be his.

The blue-haired man punched the couch he was laying on, it was so frustrating. His emotions were all over the place between being with the impregnated the Vongola heir despite the child might not being his and kidnapping the brunet and forcing him to do something he obviously didn't want. He could just sit and wait until the child was born to know the baby's biological father but to wait for so long would be torturous.

Well lazing about in this dinky place wasn't going to help him any, maybe a walk would help clear his mind. A very long walk where he ended up at a certain brunet's school could go a long way especially if a certain skylark sees him then maybe he could work out his frustration in a more productive way.

"Ku fu fu…," Mukuro couldn't help but smirk, "some physical activity could do me some good right about now."

He could always deal with the brunet and the baby later but permanently taking care of the prefect would be ten times easier than going after the Tsuna at this point. He's beat the prefect before and he knows his weakness so it shouldn't take too long, once that's over he'll move onto the Vongola heir and force himself on him to do whatever he wants.

Mukuro would be getting everything he's been aiming for at last; he'd get Vongola to use at his disposal for his own personal vendetta and more importantly he'd get the biggest prize of all, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The best part is there would be no one to stop him once he got his hands on Tsunayoshi-kun and the unborn child, not even the Sun Arcobaleno would stop him.

* * *

><p><em>At Lunch…<em>

It was finally lunchtime something Tsuna had been looking forward to all day. From the moment his class started the only thing on his mind was food. So when the bell rang he was first person out the door with Yamamoto and Gokudera following soon after.

"Neh, Tsuna do you want to eat on the roof today?" asked Yamamoto with a toothy grin.

"Aaah…why don't we go eat under the big sakura tree by the school instead." Tsuna tried to convince them once again to eat anywhere but the roof in fear that Hibari might be there. True Hibari could be patrolling any part of the school at any moment but Tsuna always knew that the prefect liked to nap during lunch on the roof.

"Really why?..."Yamamoto inquired.

"You stupid baseball nut how dare you question Juudaime!" the bomber yelled infuriated that he would question his boss.

"Maa I didn't mean anything by it," Yamamoto laughed off Gokudera's outburst, "it's just that we don't eat on the roof anymore and I thought it might be nice to eat there again."

Yamamoto was about to apologize to the brunet when a sudden voice got their attention, it was none other than Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun~" Kyoko ran up to them her own lunch in her hands.

"Eh….oh Kyoko-chan is something the matter?" Tsuna couldn't help but blush part of it was the way she said his name but if anything it was really her smile that made his heart beat faster.

"No I was just wondering if it was o.k if I joined you guys for lunch," Kyoko asked meekly, "Hana-chan's a little busy helping a teacher so…"

"It's fine really Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said ecstatically that Kyoko would be joining them, "we were going to eat under the tree today if you want to come."

"Eh? Don't you guys usually eat on the rooftop?" Kyoko inquired, wondering on the sudden change of their location.

Tsuna on the other hand was getting annoyed that everyone wanted to go to the roof top to eat, why couldn't they understand that he just didn't want to go up there. He just wanted to enjoy his lunch nothing more, before he knew it Tsuna lost his temper and yelled at the last people he'd ever thought he ever would.

"I just don't want to eat there today o.k!" Tsuna screamed so loud he was sure Hibari would come punish for disturbing the peace, but it didn't take long before he realized what he just done he felt guilty, "Ah…I'm so sorry…i-it's just that Hibari-san's usually naps on the roof and I don't want to chance on seeing him right now."

Tsuna's outburst made them realize that they were being inconsiderate towards the boy's feelings. It made them feel bad for trying to make their friend go somewhere he obviously didn't want to.

"That bastard, making Juudaime feel like this I should go blow him up and teach him a lesson!" Gokudera was the first to react he was halfway up the stairs to the roof before his precious Juudaime stopped him.

"Please don't…I just…" Tsuna latched onto Gokudera's arm to stop him, he was on the verge of tears before he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun…" it was a smiling Kyoko. In a way her smile made him want to smile too, he didn't understand so he figured it must've been the hormones that his mother warned him about.

"Maa why don't we just go enjoy our lunch already," Yamamoto wanted to eat before lunchtime was over, "we don't want it to get cold, neh?"

"Y-yea let's go!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Allow me to carry your lunch for you Juudaime!" the silver-haired teen tried to get back in his boss's favor for overreacting to the brunet's outburst earlier.

"I-It's fine Gokudera-kun, really ha ha ha…" Tsuna on the other hand couldn't help but sweatdrop at his right-hand man's puppy mode as he begged to be forgiven for his earlier actions.

The four of them soon made it to the tree and sat in the shade the day was hot so the shade made it really nice and cool. The best part though was they were all enjoying eac h others company for once without having Reborn ruin or at least that's what Tsuna thought.

They were talking about everything or rather it was more Yamamoto and Gokudera once again squabbling over something trivial again. As usual Tsuna was in the middle trying to stop Gokudera from blowing up Yamamoto and the baseball player was still oblivious to his threats. Tsuna was surprised that Kyoko hadn't run away and acting like nothing was wrong. Tsuna always liked that about Kyoko, her smile always made him feel warm even in his darkest times. However now he didn't know what to feel every time he saw her he had mixed emotions about whether or not he still like her, especially considering he was now pregnant.

After calming his two guardians down, Tsuna dug back into his lunch contemplating on his feelings over Kyoko when suddenly he felt a light fluttering in his abdomen. He didn't understand it at first but it went as fast as it came, the brunet figured he must've been imagining things and went back to eating, course it didn't go unnoticed.

"Tsuna-kun are you o.k.?" Kyoko saw her friend wince almost as if in pain so naturally she worry.

"It's nothing really I just thought I felt something that's all." Tsuna rubbed his swollen belly softly trying to make sense of what happened.

"Are you sure Juudaime?" Gokudera put all his attention on the brunet forgetting about his own food.

"Yea Tsuna maybe you should go to the nurse's office just in case." Yamamoto said worriedly also ignoring his own food.

"Guys really it's nothing was probably just my imagination." Tsuna tried to reason with them, thinking they were just overreacting but suddenly warm hands enveloped his own and before he knew it he was staring into the eyes of his crush that had a fire burning in her eyes.

"No Tsuna-kun you're pregnant now remember you need to take of yourself more than ever now," Kyoko's eyes gleamed as she tried to explain to her friend the importance of thinking about himself for once, "come on I'll take you to the nurse's office just in case."

"K-Kyoko-chan…"

They were about to get up and walk back inside the school when suddenly…

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

><p>I'm not dead I promise… I'm just really bad when it comes to updating stories mainly because I really only had the beginning and ending the middle part of the story is more go with the flow till I reach the end but I'm starting to get the hang of it so please bear with me. If any of that made sense I'm not sure.<p>

Anyway please (and I am begging) let me know how if you're enjoying the story or if you have any suggestions well then hey let me know I'm open to anything.

Soo… drop me a review or PM me and as always thank you for reading.


	9. One's Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if I did I would've kept the manga going.

Pairings: Hibari X Tsuna X Mukuro ?!

Genre: This is an MPREG!

Summary: When Yamamoto and Gokudera go pick up Tsuna for school; they find him passed out on his bathroom floor. After having him checked over by Shamal, Tsuna finds out that he's pregnant. There's just one problem: One: he's a guy and Two: he doesn't know who the father is. Let's watch as his journey unfolds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time…<strong>_

_After calming his two guardians down, Tsuna dug back into his lunch contemplating on his feelings over Kyoko when suddenly he felt a light fluttering in his abdomen. He didn't understand it at first but it went as fast as it came, the brunet figured he must've been imagining things and went back to eating, course it didn't go unnoticed._

_"Tsuna-kun are you o.k.?" Kyoko saw her friend wince almost as if in pain so naturally she worry._

_"It's nothing really I just thought I felt something that's all." Tsuna rubbed his swollen belly softly trying to make sense of what happened._

_"Are you sure Juudaime?" Gokudera put all his attention on the brunet forgetting about his own food._

_"Yea Tsuna maybe you should go to the nurse's office just in case." Yamamoto said worriedly also ignoring his own food._

_"Guys really it's nothing was probably just my imagination." Tsuna tried to reason with them, thinking they were just overreacting but suddenly warm hands enveloped his own and before he knew it he was staring into the eyes of his crush that had a fire burning in her eyes._

_"No Tsuna-kun you're pregnant now remember you need to take of yourself more than ever now," Kyoko's eyes gleamed as she tried to explain to her friend the importance of thinking about himself for once, "come on I'll take you to the nurse's office just in case."_

_"K-Kyoko-chan…"_

_They were about to get up and walk back inside the school when suddenly…_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: One's Vulnerability <strong>

First thought that came into mind was for the well-being of his boss, Gokudera forced his eyes open only to be blinded by smoke and debris that surrounded him. He panicked when he didn't see his precious Juudaime in sight, he struggled to get up off the ground but the ringing in his ears wasn't helping his case.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out hoping to get a response, when there was none he quickly moved to his feet.

The silver-haired bomber was getting irritated with how thick the smoke was; seeing there was other choice he ran deeper into the clouds of smoke. He kept walking when all of a sudden he heard someone moan thinking it was his boss he sprinted towards the sound.

"Juudaime is that you?!" Gokudera kept running blindly until he ended up tripping over what he thought was a rock. Gokudera silently cursed himself being so clumsy when he looked back though he realized he'd just tripped over someone's legs. The bomber scrambled to get up thinking it was his boss he went over to check on who he thought was his boss but was disappointed when he realized it was the annoying baseball freak. The smoke was finally starting to dissipate when Gokudera noticed that both Kyoko and Hana were unconscious underneath the baseball player's arms.

"Oi! Baseball-freak wake up," Gokudera tried shaking Yamamoto awake but only got a multiple groans from the unconscious bodies at his feet.

"G-Gokudera?…" Yamamoto stuttered out. The tall teen tried to get up only to but he was having a hard time catching his breath from all the dust and smoke that surrounded him. He tried covering his mouth to stop the constant coughing, it wasn't making it easier that Gokudera was continuously badgering him to move faster but he couldn't exactly blame the bomber especially when it came to Tsuna.

"Get up you baka!" Gokudera pestered Yamamoto there was no telling what had become of their missing boss. "We have to find Juudaime!"

"Tsuna?" at first it didn't register to him what the bomber meant until he realized how he ended unconscious and an angry bomber yelling over him.

"What happened?" the baseball player inquired.

"Isn't it obvious we're under attack, so get up already" Gokudera kept urging to move, "before the enemy gets a chance to attack again."

"Wait Gokudera what about the girls we just can't leave them here!" Yamamoto was right they couldn't leave the girls defenseless and susceptible to anymore attacks from whoever attacked them. There was no way they could leave them behind, true Tsuna's well-being was important but that didn't make them any less of importance. Besides Tsuna wouldn't want them to put him ahead of people that can't even defend themselves at the moment. Gokudera wasn't so pleased with that at first but he knew Yamamoto was right it wouldn't do them any good the enemy got a hold of their friends and used them against them.

"Ugh! Fine I'll go ahead you get them somewhere safe just don't get yourself killed!" Gokudera ran ahead his box weapon ready, the enemy might have the upper-hand right now but obviously they didn't know who they were messing with.

"Ahh…" Yamamoto turned back to task at hand, he gently tossed Hana over his shoulder and Kyoko on the other before running towards the direction his instincts told him to go. He may not be the smartest of the group but he always he knew he could trust his instincts, and right now those instincts were telling him to keep moving forward. Luck was on his side today because he ran right into someone he was never gladder to see, despite his loudness.

"KYOKO!"

"Sempai! Over here!" Yamamoto called out to the boxer to get his attention the sooner he got these girls to safety the faster he could help Gokudera locate Tsuna.

It was no sooner the tan-skinned boxer emerged from the puffs of smoke fists ready to strike down any opponent that came his way but upon seeing his unconscious sister slung over Yamamoto's shoulder his demeanor quickly changed to a more worried one over his little sister. He quickly went to Yamamoto's side and gently took Kyoko off of the other's shoulder and carried her bridal-style, Yamamoto doing the same with Hana. Ryohei led the way with Yamamoto closely following, they sped up after hearing multiple explosions way too close for comfort behind them. They guessed Gokudera had probably run into whoever was attacking the school to begin with.

"I heard the extreme explosions someone told me Kyoko was having an extreme lunch with you guys near here!"

"Yea we're being attacked right now," Yamamoto turned to look at the boxer as he set "I managed to get Hana and Kyoko out but Gokudera went to look for Tsuna."

"Yosh! Let me help you then-"

Before Ryohei could finish what he was saying another explosion went off by them. They ducked for cover as chunks of ground and the trees that they were just eating under were thrust at them from the force of the biggest blast yet. The next thing they knew they were both knocked down by their silver-haired friend's body.

"Ahh!"

Yamamoto and Ryohei managed to avoid crushing the girls in their arms at the last second before falling hard against the ground but now they were being pinned down by the unconscious body of the storm guardian. He may have been short and slender but that didn't mean he wasn't heavy. They could only conclude that Gokudera was overpowered by whoever was attacking the school.

"Gokudera!/Octopus-head!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments before…<strong>_

Gokudera yelled into the clouds of dirt and debris hoping for any response from his boss, when none came he ran further into the wreckage of what was once their group's lunch spot.

With his box weapon ready to fire he called out again, Gokudera listened and at the same time was wary of any more attacks from the enemy that might still be lurking in the smoke. Gokudera wasn't liking the fact he hadn't heard anything aside from occasional crash of falling rubble, it was making very uneasy.

Suddenly he heard it, it was small but Gokudera undoubtedly knew what he had heard, he recognized his boss's voice anywhere.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled once more to try to pinpoint his location. It took a moment which worried Gokudera but the second he heard Tsuna groan this time a little louder he made a dash for him. There was still a great amount dirt kicked up into the air so it was hard to see, but suddenly a small glow seemed to illuminate his way. At first he thought it might've been his boss trying to signal his location but the closer he got the more he realized that the brunet wasn't alone.

Gokudera stopped a few feet away, watching as a hooded figure stood over his boss a bright glow emitting from the stranger's hand to Tsuna's pregnant belly. Gokudera was startled out of his thoughts when Tsuna cried out when the cloaked form suddenly increased almost blinding him.

Hearing Tsuna scream was unabearable, with the enemy so close to the brunet he couldn't exactly attack from a distance and chance that he might hit his boss by accident, so he charged at the enemy instead.

"Let go of my Juudaime you bastard!" Gokudera was inches away from knocking out the said person when suddenly he was pushed back by what he wasn't sure it was hard to see anything again when the hooded stranger stopped whatever they were doing to the brunet.

"Yare yare here I thought the bombs would keep you busy a little longer…" the figure Gokudera now knew was a woman stood up and grinned at him as if declaring her victory which pissed him off even more.

"What did you do to him, you wench!" Gokudera spat at her.

"Gomen, I'm not really at liberty to say," she smirked at the bomber, "my Boss wouldn't be happy if I told you."

"Y-your Boss?"Gokudera sputtered.

"I've already said more than I should have," she said lazily, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm not one for being tardy especially when it's for my Boss."

"What?!" when Gokudera saw the woman bend down and put her hands over the brunet's stomach before she could continue hurting his boss, he charged at her again head on.

He was mere inches away from slamming his fist into her hooded face when an arm emerged from the thick smoke and slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of him as he was flung across the yard. The last thing he saw before passing out was the smirk on that woman's face before she inflicted more pain on his beloved boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Now…<strong>

Yamamoto set Gokudera against side of the school alongside the girls while the white-haired boxer kept guard in case the enemy decided to attack while they had their backs turned. The explosions finally stopped so the amount of dirt and smoke started to dissolve and soon they were able to make out two silhouettes. One was huge that towered Yamamoto's own stature and the other was a small lithe figure next to the bigger one, as soon as it dispersed they could finally put a face to the enemy.

The only thing that was keeping them from charging at the enemy was the fact that they the bigger of the two was holding their unconscious boss in their arms. With Tsuna held captive they weren't sure how to even get him back without accidently injuring him in the process.

Neither side moved for what seemed like an eternity, at least that's what it felt like to Yamamoto. Seeing as how no one was going to make the first move, Yamamoto was the first to step in front of the boxer.

"What is it you want with Tsuna?" he asked, demanding to know what they were going to do with his friend.

The shorter of the two simply grinned, "My, my quite demanding aren't you Rain-san I like that in men, unfortunately I'm really not at liberty to say what we have in store for your cute boss."

"OOHHhh Like hell we let you take Sawada!" Ryohei roared as stood fists pumped ready to fight as he stood alongside Yamamoto.

"Baka~ we already have him in our possession," she said haughty, "it's no wonder he was so easy to capture, and with guardians like you I'm surprised he's survived this long."

Those last words hit them like bricks, it was true they weren't even able to protect him from the explosion even though he was only an arm's length away. That still didn't give them the right to shove it in their face, even if it held some truth in it.

"Charlotte, that's enough…" the giant next to the girl they now knew as Charlotte finally spoke, though it was more of a hoarse whisper than anything. The huge man immediately flinched back when Charlotte glared at him for even speaking. After silently reprimanding her associate, she turned her attention back to the guardians and acted as if nothing happened.

"Now if you'll excuse us we really must be going," Charlotte said slightly annoyed, "our boss doesn't like it when we're late, bye-bye~"

They turned to leave the hesitant guardians and let them sulk in their own failure, but the guardians weren't ones to back down so easily the minute they turned Yamamoto was already in front of them ready to stop them from going any further, while Ryohei remained behind the two Mafioso. They may have been momentarily fazed by what the red-headed woman said but that wasn't going to be enough to stop them from saving their friend.

"Stop right there!" Yamamoto yelled holding a defensive stand. "I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you."

"Tch…"

Once again they were at a standstill, each side anticipating the other's move. Not being able to stand the tension anymore, Ryohei made the first move, he tried to fake a right at the nameless giant holding Tsuna before hitting him with his left fist right below his ribs. The giant staggered back almost dropping Tsuna in the process, the sun guardian moved to catch him but missed when the latter managed to regain his balance before he could.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto charged Charlotte for the second time he managed to leave a big gash on the side of her face as he dodged a kick to his side. The cut may have not been enough to take her down but it certainly was enough was to piss her off. She quickly drew her sword strapped on her back blocking Yamamoto's next attack, quickly returning an attack of her own. Yamamoto dodged, with both swords drawn they clashed into each other again and again, with each strike stronger than the last.

At the same time, Ryohei was getting irritated this goliath despite his size was still managing to dodge most of his attacks. It didn't take long before he realized that every time he made a grab for Tsuna the oversized man would actually try to attack him, but when the sun guardian attacked he would simply dodge most of the time using his own body to protect himself almost as if he was used to it.

The battle dragged on almost endlessly as both sides were unwilling to give up, eventually the guardians were able separate themselves from their respective opponents and observe each enemy's movements before attacking again. Before they could though another explosion knocked them apart just as they were about to collide with one another again. This one was more powerful than any of the previous that Tsuna was knocked out of the colossal unnamed man's arms, neither Ryohei or Yamamoto were able to catch him as he was flung across the schoolyard. Luckily though, a flash of silver hair ran past them catching the brunet just in time to stop him from colliding with a tree.

It was then that Yamamoto realized it was none other than Gokudera who had managed to save Tsuna, he quickly regained his footing and made his way to the bomber happy that hey finally managed to get their friend back. Ryohei also quickly made his way to the group, they didn't know if Tsuna was hurt or not so he knew his sun flames could come in handy if needed.

"Damn it!" Charlotte cursed as she picked herself off the ground, she was less than ecstatic when she realized that the Decimo's guardians managed to get their boss back. She would definitely have to discipline her subordinate for being so careless, right now though she had to focus on getting him back. They were only outnumbered by one so they still had a chance to get back their little hostage, there was more injured on their side than theirs so it should've been simple.

It should've been simple.

That was before a silver blur sprang from the smoke aiming for her head, she managed to barely dodge the attack before retreating back towards her fallen partner. For a moment she was confused that was until she was attacked from behind this time by a she thought was a trident. She knew that both the rain or storm guardian used those type of weapons and the sun guardian used his fists, which only left one option it must have been the other two guardians. If they were both here than there was no chance for they would be able to get back custody of the young Vongola, for now they would have to retreat. The redhead quickly grabbed hold of her unconscious associate and retreated before the smoke completely cleared out, her boss would be disappointed but next time they'll be sure not to fail.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran to the storm guardian's side. "It's great to see you're alright, if you hadn't attacked we would've been done for."

"Che! I told you I'd protect Juudaime didn't I!" Gokudera kept a firm grip on the brunet, "However I'm not the one who attacked."

Yamamoto was taken aback by what Gokudera had just said if he hadn't done it then who did. His thoughts quickly went back to Tsuna when he started whimpering, Ryohei was quick to check the brunet's vitals to make sure he was ok. So far it wasn't looking good for the boy he was having a hard time breathing not to mention his body was warm to the touch, the boxer continued this until another blast distracted him at the last second he shielded Tsuna's body from the flying debris.

"Gah!"

"Is it the enemy?!" Yamamoto stood in front the group ready to strike in case Charlotte and her lackey tried to attack again.

"Damn it! I can't see anything!" Gokudera was ready on the opposite side. The dark smog around them made them nervous, not only could they not see the enemy but someone or something was also lurking within the haze. The only thing they could hear was the constant clash of metal against metal, soon they were able to make out two figures within the dark mist. They knew it couldn't have been Charlotte and her lackey, they were too different compared to those two.

Finally the murky clouds of dirt dissipated and before them was none other than the two people that hurt Tsuna more than anyone, it was both Hibari and Mukuro fighting one another. Judging by their appearance it was obvious they were fighting for a long time, they'd all seen the duo battle each other multiple times but this one was the fiercest they'd seen yet, they were out to kill one another.

"It looks like Charlotte and her minion left," Yamamoto sighed in relief, at least it solves one problem, "should we try to stop them?.."

"Ooy! You idiots stop fighting!" Gokudera yelled in vain as he was completely ignored by the two guardians.

Students were starting to gather, their curiosity getting the better of them as they neared the battlefield. If they came any closer it would only be a matter of time before the two dueling guardians accidently hurt one of them, they needed to stop them now. How? They didn't know…

Before they could do move though a flash of orange flew past them, next thing they knew both of Hibari's and Mukuro's weapons were stopped by the familiar gloves of their boss. Everyone was in awe at the brunet's strength despite everything that already happened, the boy still manage to stop his strongest guardians from almost killing each other.

"Both of you stop fighting." Tsuna glared at both guardians "This is isn't the time or the place to keep fighting like this."

Both Mukuro and Hibari were stunned momentarily at the boy's power over them right now, the grip he had on their weapons was remarkable. However they could tell that it was by mere willpower that he was still standing, the pained expression on his face said it all.

"Hmph…" Mukuro was the first to finally retract his trident, not wanting to stress the boy anymore though he'd never admit it.

As much they both wanted to disagree they knew the brunet was right, the school already had plenty of damage adding theirs would be more troublesome paperwork Hibari didn't want to deal with and hoards of students were already starting to gather to see what the commotion was all about. After Mukuro backed down Hibari did the same and watched as the purple mist made the Pineapple-herbivore disappear without another word.

Not wanting to deal with any more people than he already had Hibari moved towards the crowd of students to stop them from coming any closer, lunch was over so anyone not in class would surely be bitten to death. He left without another word the anger still boiling in him, he couldn't even look at the pregnant brunet that could be carrying his children, and he hated himself for that.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei watched their boss handle the other two guardians in surprise, the whole time feeling useless. The only thing that brought them out of their depressing thoughts was when Tsuna collapsed, they hurried to his side. Their hearts clenched even more when they saw him tremble on the ground as he held his pregnant belly, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. The worst was when he gave an excruciating yell the pierced the sky.

The realized they failed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Hospital…<strong>_

The wait was nerve-wracking as they were forced to wait outside of Tsuna's hospital room, they wanted nothing more than to barge in there and demand the damn doctor to give them answers but they would have to be patient something that they weren't succeeding at the moment.

"What's taking them so damn long?!"

Yamamoto wasn't going to argue with the bomber, they were taking way too long and all of the nurses coming in and out of the hospital room were avoiding eye contact with them every time. At the same time Kyoko and Hana were being quickly checked out by nurses for a few bumps and bruises, after getting the ok from them they joined the others in the waiting room desperately hoping that their friend and classmate would make it through this ordeal. During their wait Nana came bursting through the doors, apparently the school had called her about the events that happened at school, or at least what Reborn had convinced the school's principle to say to the concerned parents and students of the school. Still when she learned that Tsuna was in the hospital Even when Nana had desperately begged them to tell them anything on Tsuna's condition they just gently pried her off and apologized that they were still trying to stabilize her son and his unborn twins. They were forced to sit and wait as the nurses and Vongola's best doctors along with Shamal struggled to save his life.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the red light over the hospital's treatment room went off they felt relieved when the doors opened and the nurses wheeled their friend and boss out. Their worries tripled when they saw his pale form attached to machines like the I.V. and breathing mask around his mouth and nose but even more so when they saw a weird contraption around his pregnant belly. They were about to approach the unconscious boy until Shamal stopped them, they wanted nothing more than to knock him down so they could see their friend but they still needed answers.

"Sorry but right now you can't see him." Shamal said bluntly.

"What do you mean we can't see him!?" Gokudera was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. The silver-haired teen kept clenching his fists in defeat, he still hadn't taken care of his own injuries but he was too numb to feel any of it right now and fighting the urge to beat up Shamal for stopping him.

"Is he at least going to be ok?" Yamamoto asked concerned over his friend's well-being.

"Please is my Tsu-kun going to be alright?" Nana's tear-stricken face just about broke everyone's heart, not just because she was worried for her son as they all were. It was more so the guilt of not being able to protect him again, Tsuna had gotten hurt and it was because of their own weakness that he was being wheeled down the hospital hallways to a room where they can't even be by his side right now. They broke their promise to Tsuna, they couldn't protect him from cloud and mist guardians, they barely protected him from his own father, and now they couldn't even save him from a new enemy. They knew they had to get stronger if they wanted to shield their friend from any more danger, but right now they had to make sure Tsuna pulls through this ordeal.

"That depends on what you mean by ok…" Shamal said looking through some paperwork that one of the nurses handed to him. He was making sure that all of his patient's injuries were being properly documented, Tsuna was almost halfway thru the pregnancy and every little incident counted as his due date neared. Afterwards he turned his full attention back to the concerned people standing in front of him. It only took one look from the beautiful ladies in front of him and he regretted acting like such a jerk towards the beauties but right now, as much as he wanted to do nothing more than to flirt with them, the young Vongola's health took priority.

Feeling guilty over acting so thoughtless, despite his better judgment he asked one of the nurses to allow the group to see their injured friend. It was the least he could do besides if it was one thing he couldn't take was making a woman cry, not to mention the fact that Reborn had that look meant that the hitman wanted to talk to him alone.

Luckily that small gesture was enough to get them to leave him and the hitman alone, he didn't even need to say anything they simply walked in silence until they got to Shamal's office where they could talk more privately. They sat down face to face, Reborn waiting impatiently while Shamal went through more of what he assumed were Tsuna's charts, making notes on each page before finally paying any attention to the hitman.

"You said he used his flames during the fight, right?" the perverted doctor asked trying to confirm his suspicions about Tsuna's diagnose.

"Yeah, what does have to do with his condition?" Reborn's patience dwindling each passing second. He could pull out his gun and threaten the man to move faster but he also didn't want to chance that Shamal may overlook something that could harm his dame-student.

"Right now his body is already being strained because of his pregnancy especially since he's having twins," Shamal started to explain the best he could to the hitman, "when you add the burden of using his dying will flames with that it was only a matter of time before his body started to reject what's happening to his own body."

"Are you saying his own flames caused his condition?..." Reborn was piqued by what Shamal had just said, he expected something to eventually go wrong but nothing this bad.

"For the most part, yes." Shamal continued, "But when you add in the smoke inhalation, the force of the bombs throwing him aside and the fact we still don't know what this 'Charlotte' did to him we're definitely going to have to keep a closer eye on him. For the next couple of days we're going to keep in the hospital for observation to make sure his body doesn't start rejecting the fetuses."

"Are you saying that Tsuna might lose his babies?" it was the one question the hitman hoped he wouldn't be asking and it irked him to no end that things have gone this badly this far, and he speculated that the answer was not the one that he wanted to hear.

"Right now that's very possible…I'm sorry…" Shamal replied disheartened, "I'll do what I can to keep that from happening but right now he's in a vulnerable state."

"Which means we won't even be able to move him to Vongola headquarters where he'd be safer, considering the guardians are also hurt," Reborn considered all possibilities but they all ended the same, with Tsuna's current condition there was no way to safely move him.

"Ah, right now traveling would be the last thing I recommend." The perverted doctor finished his last note before filing it away in his desk. "If anything he's lucky that he and the babies are still alive after everything that's happened even before the attack. It's not just physical stress that's hurting him but more so the emotional part of it and if he's bottling up all those emotions it was only matter of time before it started manifesting this way."

"In either case, with the most of the guardians injured and the other two being idiots I'll have to call in some backup while I investigate the famiglia that attacked my dame-student." Reborn stated before leaving Shamal's office, right now he had some calls to make.

* * *

><p>I have no excuses all I can do is ask for forgiveness...I hope you enjoyed the chapter...uh Review?<p>

And I'm not very good at fight scenes so tips would be vey helpful if you have any please.


	10. Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if I did I would've kept the manga going.

Pairings: Hibari X Tsuna X Mukuro?!

Genre: This is an MPREG!

Summary: When Yamamoto and Gokudera go pick up Tsuna for school; they find him passed out on his bathroom floor. After having him checked over by Shamal, Tsuna finds out that he's pregnant. There's just one problem: One: he's a guy and Two: he doesn't know who the father is. Let's watch as his journey unfolds.

* * *

><p><em>Last Time…<em>

"_Are you saying that Tsuna might lose his babies?" it was the one question the hitman hoped he wouldn't be asking and it irked him to no end that things have gone this badly this far, and he speculated that the answer was not the one that he wanted to hear. _

"_Right now that's very possible…I'm sorry…" Shamal replied disheartened, "I'll do what I can to keep that from happening but right now he's in a vulnerable state."_

"_Which means we won't even be able to move him to Vongola headquarters where he'd be safer, considering the guardians are also hurt," Reborn considered all possibilities but they all ended the same, with Tsuna's current condition there was no way to safely move him._

"_Ah, right now traveling would be the last thing I recommend." The perverted doctor finished his last note before filing it away in his desk. "If anything he's lucky that he and the babies are still alive after everything that's happened even before the attack. It's not just physical stress that's hurting him but more so the emotional part of it and if he's bottling up all those emotions it was only matter of time before it started manifesting this way." _

"_In either case, with the most of the guardians injured and the other two being idiots I'll have to call in some backup while I investigate the famiglia that attacked my dame-student." Reborn stated before leaving Shamal's office, right now he had some calls to make._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Promises<strong>

They walked in silence following the nurse to the ICU ward, the nurse leading them there explained that though Shamal gave the ok to see Tsuna they would not be able to actually enter his room. When they questioned why, she explained that though the brunet was stable at the moment they didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary stress to his health and those of the unborn babies. Instead they were lead to the waiting room right outside Tsuna's room, the only thing separating them from going into the room was the large glass doors that the nurses were constantly going in and out of as they checked the various machines that were hooked to the brunet's body. One could say it looked that the only thing keeping him alive and breathing was all the I.V's and contraptions that they had him hooked to.

At that moment all they could do was watch as Tsuna's chest would steadily rise and fall with each breath he took, as each peak on the heart monitor beeped one after another showing signs that the brunet was indeed still alive. Nana shakily walked to the glass doors, her hand trembling as she let it rest on the cold glass, she had never seen her son in such prone and fragile state. She always considered Tsuna her clumsy child and knew about the bruises he always tried to hide when he came home from school but she never really worried about them, she figured that if it became too much for her son then he would come and tell her. He'd never gone to the emergency room because of it, he never complained about any of it so she left it alone it was the sole reason she always believed her son was so strong no matter what anyone else believed.

This time it was different though, the nurses wouldn't even let her into the room just to hold his hand, at the very least. It was a mother's duty to protect her child from any harm that could befall them, to comfort them in their time of need.

"Tsu-kun…" she whispered to herself.

The two rain and storm guardians remained standing behind the grief-stricken mother, they weren't sure how to comfort her and they didn't want to upset her even more if they did or said the wrong thing. Instead they opted to just stay back and watch as the nurses made sure that Tsuna remained stable while really all they could do was watch helplessly.

One thing was for sure…they were going to make the people that hurt Tsuna were going to pay dearly for messing with their friend.

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto were quickly making their way to the hospital, it'd been three days since the incident at the school and Tsuna was still unconscious, Shamal explained that the brunet's pregnancy was starting to affect his body and not in a good way. The first reason being the obvious that Tsuna was a male, despite his girlish looks, so his body was not adjusting to the pregnancy as well as he would if he'd been a female. Shamal also explained that the fact that he was having twins doubled the amount of stress Tsuna's body was going under to support the babies as well as himself was overwhelming his body too much. The doctor wasn't even sure whether or not the brunet would make it to the full term of the pregnancy, at this point any unnecessary stress would be harmful to the all three them.<p>

They entered through the main entrance of the hospital to the nurses' station to check in before heading to the brunet's room, from the moment they left the school grounds there was an intense silence between the two. Ever since the attack on Tsuna they've both been trapped in their own thoughts over the events of that day, they kept running the whole battle over and over in their heads trying to think what they could've done differently to stop Charlotte from hurting their friend. Then their thoughts would come up with hundreds of different ways to train themselves to become stronger but in the end everything came back to their guilt for not being able to protect Tsuna from harm's way, the only reason they barely survived was because the only two potential fathers of Tsuna's unborn children just happened to battling it out in the same area.

Their awkward silence continued that is until they saw Reborn outside Tsuna's room having a conversation with Shamal, seeing that they quicken their pace to the two hoping for some good news. At this point any news was better than nothing that they didn't already know, the brunet's condition hadn't gotten any better but luckily he also hadn't gotten any worse. Both hitman and doctor faced the teens running towards them, their faces were somewhat grim which only worried the boys even more. They worried that maybe Tsuna's condition had taken a turn for the worst, such thoughts only added to their growing guilt in their inability to protect the brunet.

"Hey kid," Yamamoto greeted the hitman before turning to Shamal to ask the same question that was also on Gokuderas's mind. "How's Tsuna, any changes?"

"He's finally awake if that's what you really want to know." Shamal said exhausted from the last couple days. "His mother's inside right now, he's conscious but he still needs plenty of bed rest before I can send him home."

"Tsuna's awake?!" Yamamoto's voice trembled with relief that his best friend was okay. Gokudera who had been quiet yelled at the baseball player for not believing in his precious Juudaime to which other only laughed off the other's antics. It was a complete turnover compared to the last couple of days that the guardians practically isolated themselves from each other to either train or to go to school. They were about to burst into Tsuna's room when Shamal stopped them.

"Before you go in there's some-ack!" Shamal was drop kicked by none other than Reborn to which the two guardians thought was strange.

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera should've been used to the hitman's random acts of violence but he still managed to surprise time after time.

"Don't worry about it," Reborn ignored the doctor's cries of pain as he talked to the boys, "just go inside, I'm sure Tsuna will be more than happy to see you guys."

"Haha… the kid's right Gokudera," Yamamoto was eager to see friend, "Let's go see how Tsuna is. Thanks again Dr. Shamal for taking care of Tsuna." The baseball player was excited that Tsuna was finally awake, he never liked hospitals they always gave him a foreboding feeling and this time was no different from the rest.

Shamal was quick to recover from the hitman's blow, he staggered a bit but he wasn't going to let Reborn put him down so easy. However he did decide to keep his mouth shut if he didn't want to be pumped full of lead by the hitman. He dusted himself off and began walking back to his office, "Tch… Whatever, as long as I don't have to treat guys for after this I don't care."

"Teme! Don't talk about Juudaime like that you perverted doctor!" Gokudera yelled angrily at the doctor for disrespecting his boss, he was about to knock some sense into the man but he was help back by Yamamoto. The baseball player merely shook his head at him as they had more pressing matters to attend to, in other words, Tsuna. However they were still concerned it was obvious that Reborn was trying to hide something from them but it wasn't like they could force it out of him so for now they just accept his decision, at least for now. The two guardians watched as Reborn followed the doctor back to his office, before finally entering Tuna's room.

Meanwhile as Shamal and Reborn walked back to his office he couldn't help but voice his opinion, "They deserve to know the truth about the kid's condition." If Reborn expected the guardians to protect the young Dongola boss to their full extent then they needed to know everything concerning the boy's health worsened as the pregnancy progressed, they needed to be prepared for anything.

"If Tsuna doesn't want them to know then I'll respect his decision at least for now…" Reborn didn't want to admit that Shamal was partially right but right now Tsuna's health took priority if that meant temporarily keeping information from the guardians as to not upset the brunet then he would do so at least until his condition improved.

Shamal didn't agree with Reborn's decision to keep quiet about Tsuna's condition to the others but he would keep the boy's secret for now but if it jeopardized either the brunet or the lives of the babies he was carrying then he would definitely have to take action on his own. Reborn may have promised to not tell the others about the seriousness of the kid's injuries but he would definitely keep a promise he already had with the brunet should anything happen.

Shamal still couldn't believe he'd make a promise like that with the brunet, could it be he was getting soft?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_It was early in the morning when Shamal decided it was a good as any to look over the nurses' notes from the night before to check for any changes that might've occurred while the nurses observed him the night before. Luckily there was no change his blood pressure was stable, his breathing stabilized the day before so he didn't have to wear the oxygen mask anymore, and the same went for the babies. The only problem was that Tsuna hadn't shown any signs of waking yet, which only added to the concern that there may have been a deeper cause to his current state. _

_Having no luck with the regular diagnostic tests he decided that a more in-depth ultrasound may provide better clues as to the brunet's slow recovery. Shamal asked one of the cute nurses to set up the machine while he finished the rest of the check-up. When she finished he dismissed her or rather she quickly excused herself before he had a chance to harass her, something the man was very popular for. _

_The man turned the machine on and grabbed the tube of jelly and squeezed it out onto the brunet's belly and spread it around using the transducer to get a better picture of the womb. It took a few painstakingly slow minutes to scan through the womb to find what he was looking for and unfortunately it wasn't great news. The image showed a very small portion of the placenta separating from the inside of the womb itself, Shamal moved the wand to get a better view of the separation but stopped when he heard a soft whine of discomfort. _

_He looked back to Tsuna's anguished face as the boy's eyes peeled open a bit as he took in his surroundings, when they finally landed on the doctor he knew he was probably in the hospital. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but having been unconscious for nearly three days had really done a number on his voice._

"_S-Sha-mal?...", Tsuna croaked softly confused as to what the doctor was doing, it wasn't until he saw the ultrasound machine and the wand in the doctor's hand he slowly began to realize what was going on. Something happened to his babies, why else would that machine be on if Shamal? Tsuna panicked, his heart rate went up as did his breathing the machines he was still connected to showed that and Shamal was quick to act before the boy had a full blown anxiety attack. _

"_Calm down kid." Shamal tried to soothe the brunet before any more damage was done, there was already enough to deal with he didn't need anymore. It took a few minutes, but after a while he managed to calm him down enough that the machines quieted down as well._

"_W-what happened? Why am I in the h-ospital? Are my b-b-babies ok?...", Tsuna's endless questions started to annoy Shamal but he couldn't blame the boy. It only stopped when Tsuna's voice gave out and coughs wracked his body. _

_Shamal gave handed the brunet a glass of water to help soothe the boy's throat, to which the other drank grateful for the drink. _

"_What's the last thing you remember?" Shamal asked him as soon as he finished, while he went back to get a better picture of Tsuna's womb. _

"_Eh?...I-I remember eating lunch with the others but that's about it," Tsuna looked at the doctor confused as he tried to remember. _

"_Hmm…So you don't remember anything or feeling anything out of the ordinary?" the dark haired man continued his questions keeping his eyes glued to the screen. _

"_N-No?," Tsuna suddenly remembered that awful feeling, "W-wait! I remember feeling like my body was on fire, does that count?"_

"_Course it does you idiot!" Shamal finally found a better view but he had to press the wand a bit harder than Tsuna liked but he was finally able to get the picture he wanted. _

"_G-gomen…" Tsuna wasn't sure why he was apologizing it just seemed like it was the right thing to say in the moment._

"_Don't apologize. Look, you were attacked by an unknown family; we don't know exactly what their motives were except that they wanted you." Shamal explained as he started to clean the boy's stomach of the jelly. "You've been unconscious for the last couple of days and I have a clearer picture of the extent of your injuries for sure now."_

"_W-what do you m-mean?" Tsuna gulped at the seriousness in the doctor's voice. Normally Shamal would act nonchalant or be concerned more about his date that night than pay anything attention to Tsuna's injuries but this time it was different. _

"_It's called placental abruption, in other words a small portion of the placenta has torn away from your uterine wall which means-", Shamal stopped when he saw that Tsuna had absolutely no idea what he was even talking about, which only added to his frustration. "Just how much of an idiot are you! It means that if the tear gets any bigger than you and the babies are pretty much dead!"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened as he processed the information that Shamal had just given him, he didn't want to believe any of it. It seemed like everyone was trying to keep him from having these babies. Surely there must be something that Shamal could do though, right? After all he's one of the best doctors in the Mafia so there must be something that the man could do to make him better. _

"_You're gonna fix it though, right? Even Gokudera-kun said you're one of the best doctors so you have to have a cure right?" Tsuna looked up at Shamal with pleading eyes to help him to prevent what the doctor just explained. _

_Now it was Shamal who was stunned, as much as he wanted to though he wasn't going to lie to boy about the seriousness of his condition. "No. There's nothing I can do." Shamal was blunt about it, "There's no cure the only thing I can do is monitor the tear, luckily it doesn't look like it's gotten any bigger but if it gets worse then we'd have to do any emergency C-section and deliver the babies prematurely to fix the tear."_

"_B-but would the babies survive?" Tsuna asked, his eyes tearing up at what Shamal was telling him. _

"_It's still too early I doubt they'd survive the first ten minutes. The best we can do is make sure you get plenty of bed rest until they can be delivered at a safer time." Shamal wasn't sure what else he could tell the brunet to make him feel any better. He was about to walk out to give Tsuna time alone to gather his thoughts but he was stopped when Tsuna practically jumped out of bed to stop him from leaving. _

"_Wait!" Tsuna cried. _

"_Oi! You idiot are you trying to make it worse!" Shamal reprimanded the brunet but Tsuna wasn't going to let him leave so easy._

"_I want you to promise me," Shamal looked at the boy confused at what he meant, "promise that if anything happens y-you'll save my babies first!" Tsuna continued to cry through what he was asking the doctor to do, but right now his babies' well-being was first. _

_Before Shamal could say anything though Tsuna collapsed in his arms, the dark-haired man couldn't help but curse his luck when he had to carry the brunet back into bed and reattach the that Tsuna had accidently yanked out when he jumped at him. Tsuna on the other hand kept muttering for Shamal to promise in his semi-conscious state, he was determined to make the man promise. Tsuna knew that if his friends and family had to decide between him and the babies they'd most likely choose him more than anything._

"_Fine. I promise." Shamal tucked Tsuna back into bed; once he was sure that he'd fallen back asleep he left the room. The stupid smile on Tsuna's face after making such a promise made him want to leave that room as soon as possible. _

'_Tch… I need a cigarette.'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>I've decided to keep writing because you guys have been so supportive throughout this whole story and I feel it just wrong to end it all out of nowhere. Plus I've some of my fav authors that did that to me and I blew up! Hahaha but anyway please drop me a review ok let me know how u like the story so far! Thank you<p>

Sending you lots of warm hugs!


End file.
